Night Sky
by Kara-Loves-Gaara
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a slave who doesn't believe in love. Sasuke's prince that loves messing with people's heads. Will Sasuke's game and Sakura's confusion turn into something more, or will the world around them break Sakura beyond repair? If you don't like lemon skip the first chapter
1. Peace

**Night Sky**

**Chapter One: Peace**

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 17**

**Sasuke: 20**

**Seth: 20**

**Gaara: 16**

**Ino: 18**

**Note: I read through this and found lots of errors… I have edited to correct these but if you find any feel free to tell me :)…. Just plz don't be flamy about it! (One of my pet peeves is people editing for me when I haven't asked for it… so please don't so that either… sorry for being so bossy)**

**Discliamer: I do not own Naruto... but that's probably a good thing because Gaara wouldn't be safe at night XD**

* * *

Sakura Haruno gave a slightly annoyed groan as she lugged her heavy bucket of water from the well down the road back to the place she worked. Her bright pink hair was tinted brown with mud and had fallen out of its tight bun. It whipped her in the face every time the wind blew. Her threadbare dress hung on her like a sack with only a string tied around the waist, but her beauty was still so striking that even when she walk down the almost vacant street that lead back to her destination, she got whistles from drunk old men in little rickety taverns and peep shows. She finally reached the door to the kitchen and snuck inside through all the chaos of dinner preparations. _Maybe I can get through here without- _but she wasn't quick enough. Sakura winced when she felt the hand contact skin, tears stung at the back of her eyes, and she dropped her bucket. She bit her lip so that she wouldn't cry as she felt the water slipping in between her toes.

"What do you think _you're _doing?" The woman asked. It was of course Sakura's care taker Rowena; really she was the guardian of all the girls. At least she _had_ been. When Sakura was a baby her father got into some trouble with a few noblemen of the Yamanaka household, this led to his and her mother's death. The noblemen took Sakura as a baby and gave her to Rowena, who already had adopted three other children. Rowena really hated Sakura for some reason and she made it very apparent every day, the beatings started when she was twelve years old. The truth was that Sakura was basically a slave until she could free herself; the only way to do that was to get married or get pregnant… Neither of which she was willing to do.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I was just bringing water to one of the older women." The woman loomed over Sakura with a look of disgust and anger. She was extremely round with short brown hair; her pudgy arms were crossed over her chest like two pillows on a bed. She was slowly getting redder and redder she took a slow dramatic step forward and then- slip! Rowena slipped and fell backwards onto the cabinet that held the servants china. When the woman got up again her face was flushed purple. Little white shards from plates and cups were everywhere.

"You bitch! Look at what you made me do! Go get something to clean it up with!" Rowena glowered at her. Everyone had stopped working to get diner ready and gave her disdainful looks while whispering to each other. Sakura wanted to say that it wasn't really her fault, but Rowena was already getting up to slap her, which she knew would more than likely lead to much worse. Sakura turned and ran to find the hallway with the supply closet. She ran past the beautiful pieces of her master's artwork hanging on the decorated yellow walls until she reached the area she new best: the servants quarters. The halls were a dull brown in this section of the mansion, but she knew this place was far enough away from the kitchen that she could slow to a walking pace. She felt a lot safer in the dull cobwebby lighting of the halls and let a few tears leak out. When she finally reached the supply room she heard a shuffling sound behind her; she froze up completely.

"Hi, _Sakura,_" the voice said huskily before wrapping his arms around her from behind. Short strands of red hair rubbed against her cheek. She shivered, "Seth." He smiled against the back of her neck, "Oh come on baby. Say it like you _mean_ it_" _Sakura's face tightened, "What do you want?" She had already guessed it though. One of his hands slowly crept up to her chest. She forced herself out of his grasp and turned to face him. He was three years older than her and one of the greatest sources of her pain. When he had turned seventeen he made her his personal slave. He made her follow him everywhere, sleep with him at night, and fulfill his _urges_. In the morning she would have to clean everything from the night's activities up and then bathe him. She had only been fourteen the first time.

"I need to clean something up."

"They can wait."

"No, I almost caught a beating before. If I make them wait then Rowena will be outraged." Seth rolled his eyes at the name, "Rowena? That bitch, she can't touch you. I'm the master right? Or at least the master's son, whatever I say goes." That was one of the so called _benefits_ of being a master's personal, no one could touch you, but being at Seth's constant disposal was too much for Sakura so she begged Rowena to let her work in the kitchen.

"That doesn't mean they haven't before," She siad bitterly. Seth took a step closer. Sakura felt her lip begin to tremble; another tear sprang loose and rolled down her cheek. Seth gave her a small look of concern, but quickly changed it to a grin. His maroon eyelashes pointed upward when he smiled, like little feathers. It probably one of the only things Sakura liked about him; that and his dark hazel colored eyes.

He was in one of his more relaxed stances this time. His creamy muscular arms were bare and open towards her as if hoping against hope that she would finally accept this. She could see every muscle on his chest and stomach, not that she hadn't seen him naked enough to know every single thing about his body. There were black pajama pants hanging loosely around his waist.

"I just took a shower if you were wondering why I'm dressed like this. But I don't mind getting a little bit dirty." Sakura just stared at him, silently praying that he would leave her alone. His smile grew a little bit larger before his face went completely blank and unreadable, but Sakura had seen it enough times to know exactly what it meant.

She hardly had time to close her eyes and relax before he had grabbed her wrist. She felt him pull her gently into the supply room; he would have been rougher if she had resisted. She felt herself be pushed be into a wall and waited, eyes closed, for him to begin.

He was a lot more gentle than usual this time. He kissed her softly on the lips and then all along her jaw line. Sakura shivered as she felt the damp air touch her shoulder, then her upper chest. Seth was slowly getting excited, he kissed all over the newly revealed skin as he pulled at her dress; soon it was nothing but a pool at her feet.

He got rougher, he always did around this point, and maybe it was all the exposed skin. Sakura shut her eyes tighter and pretended that she didn't feel his eyes on her, or his hand groping her breast. The other trace small circles on her pale stomach and then slowly drew a line _down…_

She gave a small gasp as she felt his fingers rubbing her _there_. He rested his head on her shoulder and whispered silkily, "Hmmm, wet today Sakura? I didn't know you enjoyed me so much." Sakura could feel her face go red with embarrassment and anger, "It's not from _you_. Everyone has their days," Seth growled and pushed his body against her, pressing her harder to the wall. He pulled the last piece of cloth that shielded her from him down slowly; like his own form of punishment, "Then this should help both of us."

Slowly he pushed one finger inside of her. Sakura bit down on her lip to prevent the whimpers from escaping. She shut her eyes tighter. As he pumped faster and faster she sucked hard on her lip as she felt the pleasure slowly building up inside of her. She opened her eyes to find Seth staring right back at her; he licked his lips before bending down towards her breasts. Sakura let out a small moan as he circled his tongue around her nipple, he smirked and bit down. Sakura felt her core burn, she panted and then moaned even louder when she felt him push another finger inside of her. She didn't want this, want _him._ She never did, but whenever it happened, whenever he _did _touch her, the result would always be her body giving all the signs of pleasure.

When Sakura was sure that she was going to come, Seth pulled his fingers out and crushed his lips onto hers once more. He dropped his pants and used a hand to spread her legs, Sakura was too far gone to resist. She felt him ram into her and wanted to melt from the mix of pain and pleasure. Tears rose up in the back of her eyes and she opened her mouth to scream, Seth shoved his tongue so far into her mouth that she almost choked. Sakura arched her back and moaned, he had created a rhythm that was making her ache deep down inside. She weaved her hands through his maroon locks as she felt the pressure and aching melt away into pure pleasure. She pulled at fistfuls of her hair and wrapped her legs around him as tight as they would possibly go. Soon everything was back to the way it was before, back to the pain of feeling him inside of her.

Seth push his head into the crook of her neck and mouthed something. Sakura's tears started to run faster. She knew what it meant, he was coming. He gave a little lick right above her collar bone and bit down hard. He sucked at the blood as he shot is load deep inside of her. Finally he let go of her. Sakura sank to the floor, holding back her desire to scream. Seth hastily pulled his pant back on and turned to go. Sakura looked up to watch him go only to find him turning around and walking towards her again. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead lightly. Sakura stared into her lap again until he stood up.

"You know Sak; this would be a lot easier if you would just become my personal again,"

Sakura looked everywhere but at him, she saw the mop, broom, and dustpan sitting in the far corner.

"I don't understand why you keep refusing. You could have anything you want," He said softly. Sakura looked into his eyes then, and said in the calmest voice she could muster, "What I _want_ is for you to leave me alone, to be away from this _place_" Seth's expression changed from one of confusion to one of sadness, but she couldn't cater to his feelings. He knew that. She had been told by other women to appreciate his affections and to take advantage of them. They told her that she was the luckiest one of them all.

She didn't feel very lucky though.

Seth left quietly after that. After a minute or two Sakura got up, comb though her hair a little with her hand and pulled on her dress. She grabbed the cleaning supplies she came for after she had wiped the tears off her face. She quickly made her way back through the maze of halls to the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone was gone. Diner must have already started; _Seth would probably be there, pretending nothing had happened, laughing with his sister and brother_. Sakura grabbed her chest and cried out in pain. _Why did her heart hurt so much?_ She looked around the kitchen again, _completely empty_. She decided she would do it again. She picked up one of the broken pieces of glass and held it to her arm like a razor. She smiled at her most recent scar, a fairly large one spelling the word _hope_. She had written several words on her arm, like gross tattoos. She wrote the things she would never achieve, things she felt ashamed of feeling every time he touched her.

She felt the bite as the shard sliced her skin like a knife, she bit down hard on her tongue, but she didn't remove the glass until the words was finished.

She sat there in a pool of water, glass, and her own blood spilling out of the word she had just written –

_Peace_

* * *

**Hi everybody... it's me! K3G**

**This is my very first fanfic and I'm trying really hard to get the next chapter up and running for you guys.**

**Just so you know, the setting is basically fantasy where a bunch of different time periods are squished together. So even though there may be horse drawn carriages and things... there will also be cell phones and futeristic things that benefit the story... so don't think about it too much. :)**

**Sasuke, Ino, and Garaa will make thier appearances in Chapter two so please check back soon because I'm almost done writing it!**

**The intro sucks and doesn't even completely explian my plan for the story, but if you have any Ideas feel free to comment!**

**If there is anything you really want to see in this story plz Review and tell me! I need you guys! Thanx ;}**


	2. Nightmare

**Night Sky**

**Chapter Two: Nightmare**

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 17**

**Sasuke: 20**

**Seth: 20**

**Gaara: 16**

**Ino: 18**

**Hey everyone! I finally put up chapter two. I'm really hungry now and had very little motivation *cough*lack of comments*cough*. That's all right though because I love you guys :)**

**Also- I came up with a game that I hope will score me some reviews... if only to win the game. kay, in this chapter I put a random word that I don't usuaslly use (trying to grow my vocabulary) If you can tell what that word is then you get to choose one of these wonderfull prizes!**

***Pick a line for me to put in my next chap**

***Tell Sakura or Sasuke to do something **

***Choose a name for one of my new characters**

**So I hope this motivates you guys to write me... :) PLZ? *yeah she's desperate***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I also do not own Teamin or the music group Shinee... but if I did ;}**

**Note: I'm going through and editing (like the past chap. Same things apply)**

***Just for clarity you guys… Sakura is dreaming (in Italics) and her present self is watching her past self go through what happens. :) just so you don't get super confused.**

* * *

_Sakura watched her younger self smi__le into a mirror before she entered the great dining hall. Sakura remembered this day far to well. She had just turned fourteen and everything in her world seemed perfect. She remembered how happy she was when Seth had personally requested that she help serve at the party that night. He even had Rowena order her a new dress. Sakura wanted to reach out and warn her past self, but when she tried no sound came out of her mouth. She watched the younger form of herself twirl in the mint green gown that complemented her eyes extremely well. She could only follow herself into the ballroom with the hopes that the little pink haired girl would somehow avoid the inevitable this time._

_The ballroom was filled with lavishly dress couples all laughing and spinning without a care in the world. Sakura felt extremely out of place in her rag of a dress, even though she knew no one could see her as she followed her past self around. At the far end of the room an orchestra was playing one beautiful composition after another. Many of the older slaves were already dodging around tables to serve the Lords and Ladies that called out to them._

"_Sakura, over here!" Both Sakuras turned toward the direction of the voice. Sakura's stomach dropped. At a table not too far away was seventeen years old Seth, waving at her. Sakura's heart broke all over again when she saw the smile on little fourteen year old Sakura's face._

_Everything went white for a moment…_

_Sakura appeared next to a dancing Seth arms wrapped around her past self. She watched the spinning couples all around whisper softly to one another, "What is he doing now?"_

"_Is this any way for the heir to act?"_

"_Is that a slave?" Sakura put her foot behind the man that said that, but he passed through her so easily she could have been air._

"_Sir, I can just go and get another tray" Sakura heard little Sakura say, the girl turned turned her head to try and spot another tray. Seth smirked and pulled her closer to him. "You know it's fine if you just call me Seth." Sakura felt the tears threatening the back of her eyes, she wanted to slap him. Young Sakura blushed hard, "The Lord and Lady will be angry. The guests are gossiping already," she squirmed until he put space in between them again. Seth shrugged, "Who cares, I am the young Lord. This is my house. I can do whatever I want; I can dance with whoever I want,"_

"_But -" The girl stopped when he put his lips to her ear._

"_Sakura, of all my parent's servant's you're my favorite. Did you know that?" Sakura watched the girl shiver. "You son of a bitch!" She tried to scream, no sound came out. Her younger self only nodded humbly, "Yes, and I am very grateful that you take care of me, but this is -" He gave her one of his usual charming smiles. Sakura wanted to cry. Her old self couldn't see past the pretense of that mask, but she could._

"_This is fine, I only wanted to get away from some girls is all," Seth glanced back in the direction of the table where he was seated. When he turned back to face his dance partner, his expression had gone blank, unreadable for the first time. Sakura wanted to scream, to rip his dirty hands off her past innocent self and get away from him forever. The look of confusion on young Sakura's face was obvious, "Um, sir, is there something the matter?" Seth gazed down at the fourteen year old until she had to look away in discomfort._

"_Sakura, you would say we're… friends? That you care for me?" Sakura shook her head desperately as tears leaked down her face._

_Young Sakura gave a small blush at the question but nodded. Seth stopped them in the middle of a song and pulled her off the dance floor. "No, No let go of me!" Sakura tried to scream as she followed them. She pleaded with the little pink haired girl to resist him as he dragged her past gossiping whispering Duchesses and their daughters. Seth quickly opened a side door that led to his bedroom chamber. The hall was empty, and Sakura cried helplessly for the innocent girl that didn't know she had anything to fear. "Don't let him…" she whispered softly in between a sob. Suddenly her younger self stopped. Seth squeezed her wrist harder, still facing his bedroom door that was only a few feet away now. Sakura stared at the ground, "Seth, what's going on, why are we leaving the party?" He turned impatiently and yanked her roughly to him. He let his free hand caress her cheek and slowly lower itself to the collar of her dress. His eyes slowly roamed her body until they finally reached hers once more. "You know you can't stop me," he said, face still expressionless. Hastily he yanked her through his bedroom door. Before Sakura could react he had shut the door and locked it. Sakura couldn't unlock the door or faze through it. She stood there for a while, banging on the door, listening to her own barely recognizable voice crying out in protest and in pain. No one could hear the girl over the lullaby of ballroom music that filled the mansion to the brim. "You Pervert!" Sakura screamed at him through the door, "I hate you! Why are you doing this? Why did it have to be me?"_

_Sakura finally turned away from the door, not at all trying to stop the tears from running down her face like waterfalls. She ran down the hall to find help. She ran, and ran, and ran. The length of the hall seemed to grow. Every time she took a step it lengthened a yard until she couldn't even see the end anymore, but she kept running. She ran until finally, she tripped and fell forward–_

* * *

Sakura woke in a cold sweat. She forced herself to relax and stop clutching her lice infected sheets. She sat up and wiped her tear soaked face on her shirt and got up quickly to go to the bathroom. _Ugg, not that dream again_. She let out a small groan when the cracked mirror showed splotches of red all over her face and pale tear streaks, her usually wide eyes were nearly swollen shut, her pink hair had random strand poking out here and there. Sakura grabbed a threadbare towel and turned on the hot water in the sink._ Well, hopefully it would be warm._ She dunked her head under the warm stream for as long as she could and then wrapped the towel around her face. After sitting like that for a little while she threw off the towel and got dressed. She gave her hair a light brushing and looked in the mirror again. She at least looked presentable. She could tell that today was going to be horrible.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Sakura left the bathroom and opened the door. It was Rowena, "What are you still doing in your room Sakura?" The giant woman glared at her with eyes glazed; she had gone drinking the night before, "Hurry up. You know it's your job to assign rooms for our guest's slaves."

Sakura stared at the woman in confusion for a moment until the meaning of her words sunk in; she could almost slap herself for forgetting that easily. She bowed quickly to the woman at her door. "Right, if you'll excuse me. I should be outside right now," Sakura pushed past the woman and ran to get her apron. She finally remembered what was happening today: it was preparation day for the visit of a suitor.

The way visits of any kind worked were that a troop of the guest's servants were sent ahead to make sure that they were correctly prepared for. Sakura had been chosen a long time ago to assign these pre-guests their rooms. A job that she didn't particularly enjoy.

Some of the other girls had already started organizing the visitors for her. Sakura hurried over to the first group after grabbing a clipboard from a man at the door.

The first group was a group of middle aged women. They wore navy blue dresses and black slippers they also wore identical ponytails. Each woman had a large cart with sacks on top. Sakura glanced at her clipboard, quickly she wrote _first group_. "Hello, I am Sakura and I will be your manager for the length of your visit. What is the name of your household and job title?" She said bowing slightly. They all gave little curtsies and one answered, "We are the chefs of the Uchiha household." Sakura tried not to let out her surprise at the name Uchiha. The Uchihas were the richest household of good standing that she had heard of. The Lord Uchiha is the owner of endless amounts of gold and diamond mines. He and his wife are probably the most famous for having two sons who know as "The two heartthrobs of society" known for their enthralling beauty and countless heartbreaks. Sakura guessed that there must have been some sort of bribe involving their visit. Even though she had no idea what her owners might have that they would want.

Sakura led the group out of the courtyard to the guestrooms closest to the kitchen. As she helped them settle in she noticed a man among the women. He wore a sleeveless shirt that was the same color navy as the ladies' with what she assumed was the Uchiha symbol on it. His pants were khaki with a navy stripe down the side. She only caught a glimpse of his dark hair before he knelt down to pick something up for a woman. She turned back to the woman she was helping.

* * *

Sakura walked down the hall toward the kitchen. It had taken all day to organize the Uchiha's servants; they sent more than the usual amount. She swore silently to herself when she though about working even _longer_ to help prepare tonight's supper. She the turned final corner imagining Rowena's expression if she told her she wanted to skip tonight, she imagined her _fist_.

The next thing she knew she had run right into someone's chest. She bowed embarrassed, "Oh, I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was -"

"You really should watch where you're going, instead of daydreaming." Sakura felt her face grow hot, "You should -" The silky voice cut her off again, this time with a whisper, "Weren't you going somewhere?" Sakura glared up at the owner of the voice.

She found herself staring into a deep abyss of dark orbs. She almost couldn't tear her eyes away, but forced herself to take a step back. She took in his whole appearance, spiky jet black hair and pale skin. His features were so breath taking in their femininity that at first she mistook him for a girl, but his jaw was too wide to be a woman's. His shoulders were also very broad. He even seemed extremely attractive in the Uchiha uniform he was currently wearing. His collar bone was exposed and his arms were very muscular. Sakura could do nothing but stare at him in awe for a moment. The boy shifted forward and rolled his eyes, "Weren't you going somewhere?" The scorn in his voice broke her out of her trance completely.

"You, aren't you the one that was helping the chefs? What are you doing out here, you should be helping prepare the meal! I don't know who you are, but I can get you fired!" He smirked and took a step toward her, "I'm pretty sure you can't get me fired." Sakura took a step back only to hit a wall, he quickly closed the distance. "Actually, you're the first person to talk to me like that since my mother died." He rested his chin on top of her head. _Was he an orphan too?_ Sakura thought as she breathed into his chest, it smelled faintly like red velvet and something else… tomatoes? He lightly grabbed a loose strand of her hair, "Pink, that's…. interesting," He murmured softly and then brought it p to his nose, "You don't stink like the rest of them. Are you sure you're a slave?" He didn't smell horrible either.

"I'm sure"

"You were going to the kitchen?" Sakura nodded sleepily, she felt oddly at ease in this stranger's arms. She sighed sadly when he let go of her to walk into the kitchen. She followed, slightly dazed, to find that the meal was almost ready, thanks to the extra cooks.

Sakura headed over to the vegetable area and motioned for the dark haired boy to follow. They split what was left of the vegetables to dice. Sakura sped through hers, but when she turned to see how the dark hair boy was doing he was all the way across the room chatting up another Uchiha girl.

"Hey you!" she yelled at him and pointed at his half of the food. The girl glared at her when the dark hair boy left her in mid sentence to dice. He picked up the knife nonchalantly and started to dice. His technique was laughable, and Sakura did. Eventually he finished and Sakura realized that she would just have to through his whole pile away. He glared at her like she was killing his only child, then took off and disappeared.

Sakura felt slightly bad about hurting his feelings but soon got caught up again with preparing the meal. Finally everything was finished and the cooks picked up things to bring to the dining table. Sakura moved to pick up a pan when she felt a tug from behind. She was pulled out of the backdoor out under the starry night sky.

Sakura jerked her hand away from the offender and whispered, "No, not again Seth."

"Who?" the semi-sweet voice spoke as she turned towards him. She felt extremely relieved to his pale skin glowing in the moonlight, black hair slightly in his eyes. He waited for her response and when she gave none he continued, "I'm sure this place has a garden. Do you know where it is?"

"I should be serving with the others"

"I think they can manage" He took her hand and started to move. Sakura giggled, "Actually it's this way."

* * *

When they finally reached the garden, they found everything glowing under the moonlight. There were trees everywhere teeming with fruit, and of course hundreds of flowers. In the center of the garden was a sparkling pond.

Sakura smiled, she hadn't been here in a long time, and it was more beautiful than she remembered it to be. The air was warm and fragrant. Fireflies floated around lazily and shined like stars in the sky. There seemed to be some magic in the garden at night that brought it to life.

"For you my lady," The dark haired boy said, he was holding out a white rose. She took it, "My mistress, the Lord's daughter, would have you beaten relentlessly for giving me this." He gave a half smile, "I doubt it. Most Ladies say that I am too beautiful to beat. What do you think?" Sakura smiled sadly, "I think the slaves men and women praise the most are in the greatest danger," She felt a hint of tears poke at her eyelids, she turned away from him.

"What-" He started, but she cut him off, "So anyway, my favorite game to play in this garden was hide-and-seek. I'll bet you can't find me!" She flashed him a smile and too off, she let the wind wipe away the tears that forced themselves out. She scurried down a "hall" of trees and sat down at her favorite place in the whole garden, a hammock in between two trees that looked out onto the pond. There she sat, and waited.

Eventually he found her again and sat down next to her in the hammock. "So what's your name?"

"Sakura," she played with the flower he had given her, "What's yours?" She felt him stiffen slightly next to her. "Sas- I mean, um, Teamin," Sakura yawned and leaned onto his shoulder half asleep. "Sakura, that's ironic. The color pink always did remind me of flowers." It was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep completely.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the girl lying in his lap. _Pink hair_. She slept shuddering, like there was something to be afraid of, even in her sleep. Suddenly, tears leaked out of her tightly shut eyes and she began to jerk violently. "No, don't let him… Don't let him!" she half moaned half cried. Sasuke could hardly contain his surprise. All he could think of to do was rub her head gently. He bent over and whispered calmly into her ear, "Shhh, Sakura. Hush my flower…" Slowly she calmed down and snuggled into him. After he was sure the panic attack had passed, he stiffly lifted her, stood, and laid her back into the hammock. After he mouthed a silent "Goodbye" he took off back toward the mansion.

* * *

**kay eveybody how was is?**

**I really wish I knew how to make Sasuke XD**

**Is the story akward to read? cuz for me it's akward to write lol plz send reviews to help me!**

**Question: I love me some NejixHina... sooooo... do you guys want me to keep them cousins or make them un realated so it would be a little bit more moral... lol? Your thoughs? Just trying to make you comfy :)**

**Oh, and don't message me calling me a creepy perv. Cuz I'm not creepin on you... and yes, I'm pretty sure I know I'm a perve**

**And the other characters will come eventually... I'm having fun**

**I luv u all!**

**Kara&Garra**


	3. Confused

**Night Sky**

**Chapter Three: Confused**

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 17**

**Sasuke: 20**

**Seth: 20**

**Gaara: 16**

**Ino: 18**

**Guess what everybody? My birthday is on the 26th (of March)... please reward my birth by sending me lots of comments on that day and the whole month! :)**

**Lol guys… out of all the supportive comments I got… I got my first flame, kind of… I mean she siad Sakura acts like a nine year old…. Do nine year olds really cut themselves? I didn't have that idea until much later so? (yeah my sarcasm is slightly disturbing)**

**I decided to write my commentary when I was rested this time... so now it isn't crap :)**

**Also- So no one really won the game from chap 2... but one person did play so I just gonna let them win... Cinimonrollboo (I think that's ur name) plz comment to claim your prize (I might message you)**

**I really love kpop and all that so I might refer you guys to some songs every now and then.. so today's two songs are: Oh my goddess by TRAX and My Color by 2pm. These songs are uberly better if you watch the video on youtube b/c you get to see there beautiful faces. Yes, I do have a creepy obsession with Asian guys (please don't be offended) I've actually been called racist because of it lol... It makes me sad sometimes :( anyway, also please support the band BIGBANG... they just made thier comeback and are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I also do not own Teamin or the music group Shinee... but if I did ;}**

* * *

When Sakura woke the sun was already high in the sky. The morning that met her was foggy and damp. She sat up and found herself in the mansions backyard garden; she hadn't been here since she was very young. The garden's little hand woven hammock swung in the cool breeze behind her.

_What am I doing here?_

The sound of a trumpet blared somewhere in the distance. _The welcoming trumpet, why would? _Finally, she remembered the significance of that day. She jumped up off the ground and ran inside the building

* * *

Sakura snuck out into the courtyard hoping that the other girls had saved her a space. It had only taken her fifteen minutes to change into the yellow uniform dress all the other women were wearing. She thanked God she didn't have any have any clumps of dirt to wash out of her long hair. The girls around her reluctantly shifted as she squeezed up to the front of the crowd. A brunette almost sent her flying out into the empty space in front of the crowd with a hard shove. Eventually everything calmed down and quieted enough for the ceremony to begin.

The two families stood across from each other in their ceremonial dress. On the right side of the yard Seth stood beside the Lord and Lady of her house. Ino, his younger sister was next to him in a bright yellow kimono with white flower petals spilling down the side. Her blond hair had been arranged into a bundle of long curls. Even with all of the beautiful decorations, Ino still couldn't manage to look mature; all she could so was giggle and bat her eyes at the boys that stood idly across the yard. Next to Ino stood Sakura's favorite of the three, Gaara. He was like a mini version of Seth, only quiet and gentle. He has never been rude to anyone who works in the mansion, not even to the men who are disrespectful. Most people believe that he is nothing like the other members of his family because isn't really related to the Yamanaka family at all; he was adopted as a toddler after a terrible accident that caused his parent's death. There have been some rumors about Gaara being involved in their death somehow, but most figure that the chances are next to none. Most people would never guess that Gaara is adopted because he has Seth's crimson hair; some even mistake them for twins.

On the left side of the yard the Uchiha family stood surrounded by the slaves that assisted them on their journey. The family and servants all wore the same shade of navy blue. The Lady Uchiha was stunning. Standing proudly next to her husband, she wore a dark navy Kimono and her hair was tied into a tight bun at the back of her head, a cream colored lily was pined on the side of her head. All three of the Uchiha children were stunning, but she found herself staring at the youngest Uchiha heir. For some reason she couldn't help but feel that he looked familiar.

Suddenly memories from the night before flooded her mind. "Taemin?" the girl that pushed her before hissed, "Shut up! I want to hear what they say." Sakura glared at the girl before turning back and pretending to listen. She was still trying to figure out what was going on. Was her memory lying to her? If this Uchiha boy was actually the man she had spent the past night with then he was nothing like the rumors had said. How could he have been so kind and gentle to her before if he was so famous for being one of the two most popular cold hearted womanizers in the country? It couldn't be true could it?

"Lord and Lady, if there is anything we can do for you or your children we will gladly accept your request," Lord Yamanaka said. Sakura bowed along with the other servants around her. A house of good standing will usually refuse such hospitality as a sign of wealth and pride, but the question was always asked because of the Yamanaka tradition.

Sakura peeked at the royal faces. All members of the family shook their heads no except one.

"Excuse me," The youngest, Taemin he had called himself, said, "I would like to ask for one thing," The gasps in the crowd were ignored and Lord Yamanaka replied, "Yes Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura almost blanched. The boy she had worked, played, and slept with was Uchiha Sasuke? Out of the two Uchiha boys; most women's hearts have been broken by Uchiha Sasuke. People even say that he is the coldest man on earth. Sakura didn't think he seemed very cold. He had actually been… nice to her; the nicest person she had met in a long time.

"I have a favor to ask," Sasuke begun again, "Everyone says that your palace is large and very confusing so I would like to have an aid to guide me around the house. What you could call a personal helper." The lord, still surprised that he was actually making a request, nodded, "I'm sure I can find one of my best manservants to be your guide for the length of your stay," Sasuke smirked,

"I already have someone in mind," Sakura's crowd of servants started buzzing for a moment. "What if he wants one of us?" Sakura heard someone whisper near her. Sakura was completely confused for a moment, and then she realized.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away from the crowd of people that was currently trying to figure out where she was in the crowd, but at the same time she wanted to walk up and slap him for lying about who he really was. All she did was stare at the ground and play with the hem of her yellow dress.

"What, Sakura can't do that! She has a lot of responsibilities here; she can't just stop everything to baby-sit you Uchiha!" Seth yelled at him across the lawn. Sasuke seemed to grow even more confident after his reaction. "I wasn't asking you," but Seth had already been set off, he glared at the Uchiha, "Plus, why would you even want a female guide? You're probably just a pervert trying to misuse our workers!" That was ironic. Sasuke ignored him completely, "I was asking you, lord Yamanaka."

"Do you know Sakura somehow?" Seth, and everyone else for that matter, quieted to hear his response, "Yeah it's a long story, but I know I would feel more comfortable with her at my side."

Seth's anger was almost tangible when his father nodded softly, "I don't see why not, Seth. We can just have other people replace the jobs she'll be neglecting. Everything will be taken care of." Seth grimaced and then looked over to where Sakura was standing, "There are certain things only she can do."

Sakura felt completely naked after he said that. What was she even doing here, why was this happening to her? She knew some of the other workers had understood the meaning of his comment, but did they know that she didn't even remotely want this to be happening to her? She wondered how long people had thought of her as a slut… she felt so disgusting; At least before it wasn't as obvious.

"She can do them whenever she has free time" lord Yamanaka answered. Seth crossed his arms, "I guess that's fine, I just want to make sure she is taking care of her responsibilities," Sakura wondered if this was some kind of punishment for the night before; for enjoying herself so much, _for being happy_. Sasuke smiled, Sakura could tell he was curious, "She won't be available very often. I'm sure I will be in need of her almost all the time." Seth fumed.

The two princes glared at each other for the rest of the ceremony. Sakura didn't know what to do; she was completely confused. If the wealthy heir of one of the richest families in the world could pose as a servant, If the same person, who was know for being a cold insensitive heartbreaker, could make her feel so loved and at home, what could she believe?

* * *

**UGG.. so there it is guys... that's only half of what I have written on paper but it's really hard to get typed and I really wanted to put something up for you guys.**

**I realise that this chapter is pretty boring… but please read chapter four… it's better than this at least**

**I LOVE YOU ALL ;}**

**Also: you guys never commented about the NejiXHinata stuff... I think I might squish them into the next chapter (I already have Ino, Gaara, Itachi, and Sasuke's sister written in) I don't know If I gonna have to break the chapter up though... it's pretty long right now and I don't type very fast.**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**Oh yeah, I also have a poll put up on my page... if you happen to stop by plz vote really quick**


	4. Bastard

**Night Sky**

**Chapter Four: Bastard**

**Sakura: 17**

**Sasuke: 20**

**Seth: 20**

**Gaara: 16**

**Ino: 18**

**Hello dear readers! Kara3Gaara has come back after a long break! :3**

**Sorry for all of the time I spent not updating... I got really caught up with some test and things.. ugh. But anyway, Yay for summer! Did I mention that I wrote A 195 page screne play? No? Well now you know XD**

**I actually wrote this chapter in one night. I kind of forgot about it... but today I got my first review in a few months asking for more.. and I just had to do it! (On a side note... you guys seriously need to review!)**

**Since I wrote this all in one night please go easy on me! It starts out kind of slow but get better as it goes on... I'm also sensing some bi-polar-ness in my writing as well...lol.**

**also: I'm kind of sad to see that no Koreans have read my story... since I have a sick obsession with them (yes I do accept it!)**

**lol... the title is a bad word :)**

**Discliamer: If I owned Naruto and/or Shinee I would not need to write fanfiction... I would be *busy* Taking care of my favorite boys... ;3**

**Note: I did editing up to this chapter... so you might want to check out what I updated.. everything probably makes more sense now XD, if not you're still good. I didn't do any plot changes.**

* * *

After the ceremony was finished Sakura was told to find Uchiha Sasuke in the crowd and help him with luggage. By the time she found him, his luggage had been taken by some Uchiha servants. Sasuke was lounging on a wooden bench in the courtyard, "What horrible service, a servant that doesn't even show up in time to help their master get unpacked? I'm disappointed Yamanaka slave." Sakura glared at him as he leaned back into the bench, "You bastard!"

"I am full-blooded Uchiha!" He laughed at the obvious joke. Sakura crossed her arms where she stood, "Not only did you lie to me; you have the audacity to insult me on top of it?"

"It doesn't matter, you shouldn't trust strangers. I only lied because I had to. Now, what's up with you and fire head?" Sakura refused to let the tears well up, she locked her jaw, "I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke smirked, "he wouldn't have gotten that overprotective over nothing."

Sakura wished she was nothing. She felt the tears start to well up and turned away. Sasuke stood, "I think you're forgetting the situation, Sakura. I am not the slave you met yesterday, I never was. Today and forever more I am your master, you'll refer to me as such until I tell you otherwise or I will have your usual Masters on you with whips in a heartbeat. Understand?" Sakura nodded violently and hoped that the wind brushed the tears out of her eyes. He really had turned out to be a cold hearted bastard. There was no trace of the man she had met the night before; he may as well been dead.

* * *

Sasuke's suite looked as if it had been decorated by professionals. Sakura realize that the design was probably made by professionals. The servants just knew how to put it all together. The Uchiha emblem was all over the room; on the bed, curtains, chairs, and on the mat that was lying next to the bed. Sakura assumed that this was where she was going to be sleeping. It looked like there were few personal items in the room as well.

Sasuke sat down on his bed and pulled a book off of his bookshelf. Sakura stood awkwardly for a few minutes and cleared her throat to try and get his attention. He ignored her. She stood for a couple more seconds and then tiptoed over to the mat on the floor and sat down. She looked around the room. It wasn't a bad size for two people and also had its own bathroom. Unlike in the slave quarters, everything was actually clean, some sort of sweet smelling incense was a burning on the end table next to her. Next to the mat there was also a small black box with an engraving on the lid: Sasuke U. Sakura was naturally attracted to the box. It was beautiful and had little white decorations all over it; not only of the Uchiha symbol, but also little moons, flowers and animals. She reached out to touch it.

"Don't touch that." Sasuke said leaning over his large fluffy bed, his book was nowhere to be seen. He is glaring at her so intensely that she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Sakura's hand quickly fell back into her lap, she looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry," he smirked, "I'm sorry what?" Did he really expect her to call him Master? She glanced at him, his eyes held expectation. Sakura blushed, "I'm sorry… Master" he smiled and sat up, "good, maybe since you getting it I can be a bit nicer," he ran a hand through his hair. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly he jumped off of the bed and sat down across from her on the mat. He stared at her for a while. She wondered what he could possibly be looking at; his expression reminded her of when he was Taemin.

"Why do you have so many little cuts and bruises on your face?" Sakura flinched. Why would he ask her that? She was only a slave after all, he had said so himself only moments ago. Was there anything he could possibly do with the information, or maybe what he was just curious? What happened to the cold hearted bastard? Sakura was starting to feel that this man had a double personality. Either way, he was sitting across from her expecting an answer.

"Um, my manager, Rowena, gets angry at me sometimes," Sasuke nodded, "So only your manager bully's you?"

"Y-yes," Sakura hesitated. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, Sakura was surprised by the amount of compassion she saw in his eyes. He sighed, "I can tell you're hiding something; protecting someone else." Sakura turned her gaze to the tiny black box that she was forbidden to touch, "Why do you even care anything about me?"

"I wouldn't say that I _care _just that I'm interested… Curious." Sakura felt a twinge of sadness at his reply. She didn't know why, she was just a slave after all. Sasuke gave her a once over, Sakura shifted in her dress uncomfortably. Suddenly, the Uchiha jumped off the mat and walked out the door. Before he got far he yelled back, "I'll be back soon."

Now Sakura was all alone. The bright yellow dress she was wearing had really started to get itchy; sadly she would have to wear for the whole of the visit.

_Knock knock knock_

Sakura jumped up to answer it. A beautiful blonde with blue eyes was standing at the door. The girl, who couldn't have been much older than Sakura, stuck her nose in the air and sneered at Sakura before she even got a chance to bow. Sakura smiled politely anyway, "Good evening Ms. Ino, is there anything I can help you with?" Ino crossed her arms, "Why would I want to talk to you, slut?" Ino grinned evilly. Her voice changed completely as she called around Sakura, "Sasuke, are you in there?" Sakura fought the urge to push Ino out of the doorway, but she still couldn't help glaring. Who is she calling slut? She was wearing a V-neck minidress cut so low it might have been less obvious about her intentions is she had worn nothing at all. The minidress was bumblebee yellow of course, to represent her family's colors correctly. Her face was flush at just the idea of Sasuke. It probably really annoyed Ino that Sakura would be with him almost every minute of the day for the length of his visit. She wondered if Ino could even understand his "Taemin" side.

"He's not here Miss, he just left. I bet you could catch up to him if you ran," Sakura chuckled, Ino was wearing 6 inch Navy blue heels. Sakura was about to shut the door in Ino's face, but the blond put her foot in the door, "Sakura, I know you have some sort of dumb little crush on Sasuke, but I'm not too nice to tell him about how slutty you really are," She gave a wicked grin, "so I suggest you back off." Sakura glared at her. Who was she to say such things to her? Sakura was nothing but a servant; for Ino to be threatened by her was less than pitiful. "Yes ma'am," Sakura said with a fake smile. Ino turned her nose up to the ceiling. Sakura shut the door in her face and sat down on Sasuke's bed, she could still hear you know mumble outside the door, "Whore." Then her tone changed, "Sasuke dear, where are you?" Sakura sighed and laid down on the bed, she relaxed as the scent of winter and tomatoes, _his scent, _filled her lungs. She sighed in contentment; she was once again reminded of her night with Taemin and found herself slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

When Sakura woke up she was shocked. It was the first time in weeks that she hadn't had the nightmare! For some reason though, she couldn't remeber where she was. She rubbed her eyes a little bit and then noticed a presence behind her.

"This is my second time watching you sleep," the Uchiha's voice was like velvet and the events of the morning came flooding back to her memory once agian. Sakura jumped of the bed and turned to face him. He was sitting in the chair, one arm crossed over his chest, the other him was holding a book. Sakura bowed quickly, "My greatest apologies, um, Master. I just –" the Uchiha clapped his hands, "Ah, good! You got this master thing down!" Sakura was relieved that he wasn't angry, but still confused. Sasuke shook his head and smiled, "I bet that dress is uncomfortable. I brought you a new one," he said, pointing to the bathroom. Sakura walked in and shut the door. Hanging in the closet next to the tub was a Navy blue dress that held the Uchiha symbol on the back. Next to the dress laid a pair of dark red knee-high socks and navy blue shoes. She decided that it would be best to take a shower before she attempted getting dressed. It felt amazing to take a real shower with soap and everything. She managed pretty well with what her owners gave the slaves, and Seth would sometimes have her use his shower, but that hadn't been for a while. The soap felt amazing on her skin and in her hair. She stepped out of the shower glowing.

Sakura put on the outfit Sasuke had prepared for her and inspected herself in the mirror. She looked pretty good. The dress went really well against her complexion and hit a little bit above mid-thigh. Even though she had long legs the socks still touched above her knee. The outfit was really comfortable compared to all the lacy netting that was under her yellow dress and the dress hugged all of her curves perfectly. The sleeves were short and round and the neckline wasn't too low. The Uchiha emblem sat nicely on the upper part of her back.

When Sakura walked out of the bathroom Sasuke grinned, "Nothing less than expected," he said, "And to complete the outfit I brought this," he held up a blue and white frilly head piece. Sakura felt her jaw drop, "I'm not a French maid... or a porn star." Sasuke's eye's narrowed, "Or a porn star what?" Sakura flinched, "Master, but really, I'm not going to-"

"Good," He held the headpiece out to her, "Now put it on." Sakura took it and reluctantly put it on top of her head. Sasuke smiled, "Perfect! Now everyone that sees you will know that you are my personal servant. Just be glad I'm not Itachi, his marks are a lot worse." Sakura stood there embarrassed, this was really weird... could he be a pervert? She decided to change the subject, "Did Miss Ino find you in the halls, Master?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No, thank God. The last thing I want is for her to have her slutty-ness oozing all over me."

"Wait, um… Master. I thought that your family was here so that you or your brother could, um, get to know her." Sasuke laughed, "What, no! I don't think she'll be able to catch anyone higher in class than a farmer; and that's not even likely." Sakura sat down on her mat, "Then why is your family here? Is it because of some sort of contract?"

"To tell the truth, it's because my sister met one of the Yamanka boys at a dinner party and apparently fell in love." Sakura's eyes grew wide. Girls that had crushes on Seth were always in danger. She remembered countless times that she had to clean up the aftermath of what was supposed to be an innocent get together; and the envy she felt as she watched him beg for forgiveness and make them promise not to tell. He did none of this with her. He didn't have to; if she told anyone she would probably be killed.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke was sitting in front of her now, "You're crying." He wiped the tears with his hand. Sakura shrunk away from him, he looked worried. Sakura straightened up and spoke, hoping that her voice wouldn't waver, "Which boy was it?" He shrugged, "I didn't pay all that much attention when she told us. Gala, or Bara maybe it was-"

"Gaara," Sakura breathed out in relief. Sasuke gave her a curious look. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Enter." A girl dress in the same attire as Sakura (except for the headpiece), "Sir, dinner is ready to be served. Oh, am I interrupting something?" Sasuke shook his head, "Tell them to put an extra chair next to mine." The girl bowed and shut the door.

Sasuke stood and pulled off the shirt he had been wearing. The Uchiha was facing her so she got a very nice view of his perfectly chiseled abs. His skin was beautiful milky white and without blemish. When he noticed Sakura looking he flexed his chest a little bit and laughed. Sakura blushed and turned the other way.

"You may as well look. You'll be seeing this a lot." Sakura couldn't make herself turn around, she was already thoroughly embarrassed for being caught staring. She stared at the wall, "Um, Master, why did you ask for an extra chair at the table?" She had already guessed the answer, "So that you can eat with me of course." She thought about how the Yamanaka's would respond to seeing one of their slaves in another house's uniform; What Seth would think about the stupid headpiece she was wearing, "Slaves are not aloud to eat at the dinner table. We eat after clean up."

"I'm done. You can turn around." When she did she saw that he had changed into a dark blue silk shirt. He ran a hand through his hair, "Look, you are my personal for the length of this stay. That means whatever I tell you to do; you have to do it, no matter what the rules of a house are. Your family already knows that, all families that own slaves know it. I'm telling you that you're eating with me. The only thing you need to say is 'yes Master' if there's a problem, I'll deal with it. So what do you say?"

"Yes… Master." Sakura was still uncomfortable in saying it. Sasuke beamed, "Good, so when we go to dinner that's all I want you to say. If someone asks you a question I will answer for you; and even if I don't you don't say anything." _Did he do this every time his family visited a house?_

"Okay... Master" Sasuke walked over to the door and motioned for her to follow.

* * *

Everyone was at the table when Sasuke and Sakura arrived, they must have been late. Sakura was relieved to see that Gaara was going to be on the other side of her; he was the only Yamanaka child that she didn't have problems with. She looked at her feet and tried not to blush as she sat down next to Sasuke.

"What the fuck?"

Sakura almost fell out of her chair.

* * *

***Gasp* Kara made a cliffy! actually it's just because it's three in the morning and I'm too tired to write more. :P**

**Sasuke and I have some very interesting things planned for the next chapter! I know you guys love un-mean Sasuke... and I can't seem to write him any other way so you're in luck. Don't worry though, there will be some changes... in a lot of things :)**

**I'm seeing some steamy in this story's future... maybe even some more lemon? (maybe even lime!)**

***HOLDS UP A SIGN* Will have sex for reviews! (if anyone responds to this I will send a beautiful Korean to kill you)**

***IMPORTANT INFO*: I've been looking at my life pattern (yeah I have to do some calandar checking now... lolz) and it looks like the perfect time for me to write and update (because I can do it in one night) is on thursday... I got Dragon talk to text so it makes things go by prety fast. I don't finish until about three or four in the morning... so it would probably be best for you guys to check for me on friday... I AM DETERMINED TO UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS! (It's because I now have a stable fan base and am getting reviews!) Did I mention a KOREAN read my story? I almost cried! :3 ... Not that I don't love all of the other races as well :)**


	5. Dinner

**Night Sky**

**Chapter Five: Dinner**

**Sakura: 17**

**Sasuke: 20**

**Seth: 20**

**Gaara: 16**

**Ino: 18**

**Hello my darlings! How I have missed you! I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner... but I've been going through a man induced depression of sorts :( And what even more stupid is that today is the day after we made up... yeah... I feel like a sucker. Curse men that are not Korean! Also: Family can be a bitch... but then agian so can I.. So I love them anyway... but goodness!**

**Did you guys know that I wrote a screenplay? 195 PAGES BABY XD**

**Also to justen who annonymously reviewed my story and siad this: "_awesome story pls update soon pls pls pls with suger [or koreans] whichever you prefer on top" _I definatly perfer Koreans on top XD... so if you guys ever want to get me a present, remember this: If there is a korean on top of it I will love you forever! :D**

**I think I'm gonna start a new fanfic... what do you guys think? Would still update on this one... but it won't be every month like I basically try to do now.. or who knows it may be... lol.**

**For some reason I smell sharpies? I think I'm gonna die! there are no sharpies anywhere in my room!**

**I actually had a lot more I wanted to write on this authors note... but I forgot all of it... so oh well I guess -_-**

**How many of you guys checked on thursday? and then I update on tuesday... HAHAHA!**

**Boring discliamer: I do not own Naruto, Or the group Shinee... If I did I would probably have a lot more to write about XD**

* * *

"What the fuck?" Sakura flinched when she saw Seth's glare, "Why is _she_ here Uchiha?" Sasuke stared blankly at the puffing man for a minute and then turned his mother. "How are you feeling today, did your unpacking run smoothly?" His mother smiled softly. Sakura was amazed, the woman really was beautiful, "yes it did, son."

Seth was furious; he slammed his fist into the table, "how do you ignore me in _my _house!" The Uchiha's eyes turned from his mother to Sakura. He idly fingered a strand of her long hair underneath the table. Seth stood up from his seat, "servants and not allowed to eat at the table!" Sakura stared down at her lap. She could feel Seth's glare on her.

"Your hair is so long, Sakura." Sasuke said, easily bringing one of the long strands to his nose, "not to mention that it's pink… It smells good too. Did you use my soap?" He glanced at Seth and smirked. The angry man's face turning completely red as he turned to his father, "he can't do this, make her leave!"

"If she goes, I'm going to, but I won't just be skipping out on dinner. I'll be going home," a small gasp was heard from the people around the table. He turned to Ino, "and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Seth screamed, "I don't give a –" Ino stopped him, "Seth, shut up and sit down." She smiled as sexily as she could manage. Mrs. Yamanaka smiled nervously, "yes, we wouldn't want our guests to leave early without completing their business." She looked around nervously and clapped her hands, "we're ready to be served!"

An appetizer, some sort of soup, was placed in front of each person. After a bowl was placed in front of Sasuke the girl bowed, "my greatest apologies, sir, but we did not prepare enough to serve eleven." The Uchiha gave a nod and waved her off, "I'll be able to forgive your insolence tonight, but don't let it happen again." The woman nodded in my room. For a moment there was silence. No one touched their food; they all stared at Sasuke waiting for him to make a move. Sakura fought the urge to turn red when she realized that it was because of her, she is getting unnecessary attention from those above her. It never led to anything good.

To everyone's surprise, Sasuke was not the one to take the first bite; it was his older brother, Itachi. He seemed to be the calmest one out of all of them; maybe it was because his bangs covered his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and nonchalantly brought the soup bowl to his mouth. Sakura wondered why he had asked for a personal slave as well. Seeing the eldest Uchiha son's movement snapped everyone else at the table out of their trance and each one carefully brought a spoonful of the soup to their mouths as if it were poisoned. Soon enough everyone on the table is telling stories and jokes. Sakura even had to laugh at a few, even though she was so nervous she could hardly move. Something felt weird, like someone's eyes were on her, and they weren't Seth's she would've been able to tell that. She turned the Sasuke, but he was deeply engaged in a conversation with his mother.

"It wasn't my turn," Sakura turned to find the onyx eyes of the eldest Uchiha son boring into her… and he obviously didn't have any intention of turning away when she met his gaze. The older Uchiha took another rude sip from the soup bowl and licked his lips, "but if I had known that the slaves here we so… _Delicious_, I might have-"

"Sadly, older brother, it is not your turn," Sasuke said, staring at his brother darkly, "I'm sure you will be able to find some other means of entertainment… you always do." His brother smiled, but there was something about it that scared Sakura out of her mind; and how had he known what she was thinking?

"I do, don't I?" The elder son said, leaning back in his chair once more. Ino, who was sitting on his right side, had apparently decided that it was time to pounce. "Mr. Itachi, if you don't have anything to do tonight you could join me for champagne in the lounge" The man gave her a knowing smile, "Of course." Itachi turned from the blond girl and winked at Sakura. She blushed and turned away. When she turned she found Seth glaring, thankfully he wasn't glaring at her; he was glaring at the raven haired boy that sat next to her. Sakura glanced at the man sitting next to her. He seemed completely unaware of Seth's piercing gaze and seemed to be having a very deep conversation with his mother… Hadn't he said that his mother was dead? Sakura reminded herself that she had been told this by 'Taemin', someone he had made up… So she probably couldn't believe what he had said. Sakura felt her stomach growl.

Next came the entrée: Roast beef with mashed potatoes and gravy. Sakura tried not to drool as the plates were set in front of everyone but her. It felt completely degrading for her to be sitting at the table and not being able to eat anything, but when had her life ever not been degrading. She looked with loathing as the people around her began to dig in. Everyone was eating except for Sasuke who turned to Sakura. He held out his fork.

"Wha?" The young man smacked her on the forehead with his fork and murmured, "That's not in your vocabulary for tonight." Sasuke tapped her head with the fork again and gave her an impatient look. Sakura wanted to crawl under a rock… but she managed to get the words out. "Yes, Master." She had mumbled the words, but she had at least said them. Hopefully he would be happy with that.

"What did you say? I can't hear you." Of course he wasn't pleased. When she glanced at him, the Uchiha wasn't even looking at her. He was eyeing Seth with interest; a small gloating smirk played on his lips. It dawned on Sakura: He was doing this to fuck with Seth's head. Had the man somehow found out that Seth had been torturing her for years? Was he trying to help her get revenge? She looked from one to the other. Seth's face had once again turned the same auburn shade as his hair and Sasuke stared at him with a superior but curious look. Of course the Uchiha wasn't trying to help her; he just enjoyed messing with guys like Seth. That didn't mean that she couldn't use this for her own purposes, right? The best part about it was that the only thing required of her was to obey her current master. Sakura swallowed her pride and bowed her head, "Yes, Master." It was Seth's turn to fall out of his chair.

Yep, this was going to be fun.

"Good," Sasuke said, "Now, hurry up and feed me. The food looks delicious." He wanted her to feed him? She wondered if she was the only who felt this situation was slightly perverted? Her master obviously liked Seth's response. Sakura picked up a bit of the roast beef and held the fork to his mouth. Sasuke savored the morsel for a moment and then turned to a still staring Mrs. Yamanaka, "My compliments to the chef." The woman nodded, embarrassed the she had been caught starring, "I'll be sure to give the message."

Everyone continued to eat, even though Seth looked like a volcano ready to erupt. Sakura felt herself boring of just feeding the Uchiha. She began to wonder what would happen if she played around a bit. She shrugged inwardly; _you never know until you try_… hopefully this wouldn't get her in trouble. She held out another bit of roast beef, but right as Sasuke moved to take it into his mouth she moved it away. Sasuke stared at her for a minute, and then smirked playfully._ Apparently he likes._ He tried again, but Sakura moved it just in time. She was about to move it one more time when she felt him grab her wrist.

"I guess you're comfortable now, since you've started playing games." He grinned and brought the food to his mouth. Even after he had taken the fork out of his mouth he did not let go of her wrist. Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a small moan, "Mmm, so good," Suddenly his ark orbs were on Sakura, he shifted his eyes to her hand, "But I've been wondering if this creamy skin will taste even better?" the hand he held captive was brought slowly to his lips. Sakura's breath hitched, hopefully no on else could hear it. The Uchiha planted a small kiss on the back of her hand, and then to her horror, ran his tongue from the tip of her finger to the top of her wrist. Sakura swallowed a moan. This was weird, why was she getting turned on by this? Just because Sasuke Uchiha looked like a walking sex god… and his tongue was so hot… _What the hell are you thinking about Sakura?_ She mentally kicked herself… Apparently she was attracted to him. Whatever, she didn't have time to think about this now.

Sasuke gazed down at her and licked his lips, "Delicious." Sakura didn't even try to fight her blush. Seth stood again. This time his face was not red. There was no sign of anger to be seen, but Sakura knew those eyes, and the glaze that covered them was the gate to hell.

* * *

_Sakura opened the door to a large room quietly and slipped in. She was carrying a bundle of cloths; and thank God, today would be the last time. "Sakura," The girl bowed, and when she straightened up she stared right into the golden eyes of her torturer, but soon it would be over. "Sir, I've brought-"_

"_I told you to call me Seth. After three years you're still using honorifics?" The auburn haired man got up out of bed and walked in front of his full length mirror. She replaced it with the shirt she had brought. "Seth-"_

"_You finally said my name!" the boy exclaimed smiling. Sakura rolled he eyes at him. Now was not the time for playing games! "Anyway, as you know, I am having a birthday in a few days." The man's smile grew even wider, "Yes, I'm very excited, this year I know I'll be able to get you something you like!" Sakura almost blurted out what she wanted more than anything 'to be able to leave this place' but she had made a compromise… and that's what she needed to tell him about. "I have asked Rowena if I may move back in with the other workers and work in the kitchen, and she has agreed."_

_Seth stiffened and turned around, his expression change from sad to angry in a matter of seconds, "Rowena has a tendency to forget that she is not on the same level as me." Sakura smiled triumphantly, "Rowena asked the Lord of the house for me, and since the Lord has said that he will fulfill a request for a slave's birthday, he decided it would be fine."_

"_W- what? Why would you do that, are you really that stupid? You can have anything you want with me, so why would you leave? Out of everyone who exists on this earth, I'm the only one who cares about you at all! I'm the only one that loves you." Sakura glared at him, "You love me? I supposed all that love is what made you want to trap me here and torture me! I would rather take all the hate in the world than be subject to your love ever again!"_

"_Sakura, you don't really mean that. You're just angry tonight is all." He took a step forward to hold her._

_Slap!_

"_I hate you! Why can't you see me as insignificant like everyone else? Then I would be happy!" When Sakura did that, something changed. The normal Seth would have turned red and would be screaming at her like a madman. This Seth was calm, but when Sakura looked into his eyes, she saw flames. "When will you be going?"_

"_Tomorrow," Suddenly Sakura was thrown into a wall. Seth rolled the fresh sleeve of his shirt to his elbow, "Then let me give you this as a parting gift." The seconds before he made contact seemed like hours, but she was completely paralyzed by fear. He hit her, and as she slipped to unconsciousness, she began to wonder if she was wrong._

'_What if the really was love?'_

_When Sakura woke she was surrounded by a bunch of women dressed in rags. She couldn't remember a thing though. She heard a voice through the door of the small room, "We thought she was dead, but each night at about the same time she would start screaming in her sleep." The door opened and two people walked in, one was a comically fat woman and the other was a man with red hair… for some reason she recognized those eyes._

_Suddenly everything clicked._

"_You've been out for four days," Rowena said without the slightest bit of sympathy, she could even hear a little bit of anger in her tone. Sakura could help it, even if it was in front of him, she cried. The bastard had made her miss her seventeenth birthday… her independence day._

* * *

Seth stared at Sasuke for a moment and then left. The Uchiha boy looked slightly amused, but said nothing. Itachi let out a big yawn. At first Sakura though he was asleep, but his eyes were still on her. She shivered.

When dessert came Sasuke did not ask Sakura to feed him. The boy's obvious target was gone; he had nothing to do it for now. Sakura shivered again, remembering the feeling that he had given her just moments before, but her stomach growl and snapped her out of it. Now Sakura was begging to wonder, what was his plan for her?

* * *

Sakura walked alone down the hallways that led to her current master's room. He had ordered some food be brought to his room for her. Ino basically jumped him and begged him to stay a little longer, and he had agreed, but that probably had something to do with Itachi whispering about him saving her from eating him alive. She didn't mind being away from the man at all though… she wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to react to him right now. Apparently she was attracted to the Uchiha heir, for obvious reasons, but did it mean anything? She had barely known the man for two days and she was suddenly feeling… something… what was she even feeling? Sakura realized that she had never acknowledged being attracted to anyone really… When she was younger she had a crush on Seth, but she couldn't even remember why… and she doubted that it had anything to do with physical attraction. Seth was definitely what you could call attractive… but she had never really thought about him in that way… sure they had lots of sex, but that had never really been her choice to begin with. There was really no point in feeling attracted to someone if you are a slave, Sakura realized. In the end you're either raped or you aren't, whether you are attracted to the person or not. Sakura was nearing the room when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Sakura,"

_Damn it! _She was so close to the room, why did he have to find her now? What was she going to do? She remembered her current master's command earlier that day. This was still a game right? Even if the Uchiha wasn't here to watch…

Sakura pretended the she hadn't heard the red headed boy behind her and continued to walk down the hallway. Seth grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to face him; she cringed when their eyes met… She stared into the same eyes she had seen before her birthday.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sakura stared at him, but said nothing. She knew that even though he looked terrifying, he couldn't really do anything to her or there would be hell to pay. It didn't matter to anyone if Seth beat her, but tonight she wasn't his to beat… and the Uchiha she _did_ belong to at the moment did not seem very graceful when it came to his territory. She felt her body be forced against a wall. "What the hell do you think gives you the right to not answer me?" He glared at her, "Answer me!" He punched the wall dangerously close to her head; Sakura was beginning to rethink her theory. Seth screamed, "You think you can ignore me, bitch?" He raised his fist again and somehow, Sakura knew that he wouldn't be aiming for the wall this time; she closed her eyes and wondered how long she would be out for this time.

The fist never came.

Sakura open her eyes to find Seth had been forced against the wall by none other than Uchiha Sasuke. A fist slammed dangerously close to Seth's head as Sasuke whispered something inaudible into his ear.

"The deal was that she's mine whenever you don't need her," Seth spat, "I was just taking my opportunity." Sasuke pushed him harder into the wall, if that was possible, "Let me repeat, because obviously you didn't understand me the first time. I don't give a damn what you want with her… and I don't give a shit about whatever agreement you remember us having. Touch her, and I won't hesitate making you life living hell, after I beat the shit out of you. Sakura is _mine_." He turned to face Sakura. He looked even scarier than he had sounded, his eyes had turned black and his expression was deadly, even though she could tell he had calmed it when he turned to look at her. "Go back to the room, you need to eat." The voice had been way too controlled. Sakura bowed, "Yes, Master." She had barely kept her voice from cracking. She ran to the room and unlocked and unlocked the door. Not long afterward a woman came in with a meal for her. She looked pissed, "Do you know what an inconvenience this is?" Sakura glared, she didn't have time for this, "Sorry that I have to eat, maybe if you're dumb ass had thought to make extra you wouldn't have to do this?" The woman glared back, "Whatever." And she left. Sakura didn't even care at the moment; she was so tired she barely finished her food before she lay down on her mat to sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She forced herself to let go of the sheets under her and sat up. She should have known that one night without the dream wouldn't mean that they'd be gone forever. _What time was it?_ She looked up at the clock and saw 1:37. Someone was messing with the door. She stood up and went to open it. To her surprise, it was the Uchiha. He stood their and stared at her for a moment, he looked tired. He took a step forward but tripped over his feet; Sakura caught him and almost gagged at the smell. He smelled like he had been drinking pure alcohol. _Was he drunk?_ Obviously he was drunk, Sakura mentally slapped herself. She dragged him over to the bed and laid him down. She walked over to the closet and fished out a nightshirt. When she turned around Sasuke was sitting up. "How much did you drink?" she walked over to him and took the shirt he was wearing off.

"I don't know, probably twenty or so beers… and a couple of shots… and I think a guy gave me some fruity thing too." _He should be dead._ Sakura moved to put the nightshirt on him, but found herself staring at his perfectly chiseled abs.

"Change" Sasuke said, how was it that he could sound perfectly sober, even though she had to drag him to the bed? "You're clothes are in the top drawer of my- fuck what's it called? Whatever." Sakura almost laughed. She walked over and opened the drawer, their sat a navy blue tank top and pajama shorts with the Uchiha symbol… on the butt. Why where all of the slave cloths so fancy? She picked the clothing up and headed for the bathroom, when her master spoke again. "Change in hear,"

Sakura stopped in her tracks; he wanted her to do what? The man yawned, "I know you heard me; don't worry, I'm so drunk that I probably won't remember anything anyway?" The sarcastic smile that played at his lips made Sakura think otherwise. She rolled her eyes at him, "Why should I?"

"Fucking _do _it," his expression changed from amused to scary in a second. She glared at him, "Fine, but I'm turning around!" He just smirked, "How childish." Sakura didn't care; she pulled the shorts on under her dress and heard him grunt in frustration. She had outsmarted him… but how hard was that really going to be, seeing as he was as drunk as he was? She unzipped the top of her dress and let it hang at her waist as she pulled on the tank top. She pulled the dress of all the way and hung it up in the closet. She turned smiling triumphantly at a very annoyed, shirtless Sasuke. He motioned for her to come to him. She walked up to him and then pulled on the shorts. They were kind of short… at least to her.

Sasuke pulled her onto his lap and stared down at her with lazy eyes. "You know, if I wanted to, I could see any part of your body." He yanked up her tank top, exposing her belly, to prove his point, "Really all I have to do is tell you," Sakura struggled to pull her shirt down, but Sasuke let go of the shirt and grabbed her hands. He pulled them above her head as he spoke, "Or I could just do it myself," Sakura felt his other hand playing with the hem of her shorts. "Because I _own_ you Sakura." He whispered huskily.

Suddenly she was flipped onto the bed, with Sasuke holding himself up above her. He stared at her, "You hair is a serious turn on," and then he feel on top of her. Sakura struggled helplessly under him, until she realized that his breathing was calm. She even heard a little bit of a snore! He had fallen asleep… on top of her. She sighed to herself; at least he hadn't raped her.

She felt his bare chest expand and flatten on top of her as he slept, his warm, alcohol scented breath tickled her ear. She let out a tiny moan. She traced the muscles on his back with her hand. There was no way of him knowing anyway. Sasuke turned to one side and pulled Sakura to him so that her head was against his chest. Sakura felt herself falling asleep too. She could laugh at herself, why was she taking any of this to heart? She was a slave, and he would be gone before she knew it.

* * *

**I think I'm getting better at the cusing thing... I've only siad three cuss words in my life so far (spoken not written) so I don't exactly think the are nessesarry, but they are fun to write :)**

**I actually have been trying to write this for two weeks... and I finally finished! I was really nervous because I had to make sexual tension as well as ackwardness... and yeah it's hard... because I've never tried before. So I didn't exactly like writing this chap too much. It only get worst from here though so I guess I'll have to get better fast!**

**A question: How old do you guys think I am based on the way I write (not what I write, I mean my style) I've always been interested in what people I don't know would say...**

**I LOVE YOU SO REVIEW! Haha, but seriously guys, you are the ones that motivate me to go without food for nine hours to write this!**

**So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up... but I will be writing it on paperfor sure :)**

**Bye bye! *waves with hankie***


	6. Morning

**Night Sky**

**Chapter Six: Morning**

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 17**

**Sasuke: 20**

**Seth: 20**

**Gaara: 16**

**Ino: 18**

**Hey Vosotros! So I'm really rushed right now doing this... I just felt so guilty about not putting anything up for so long -_-... and I don't even like this that much really...but anyway,,, this is kind of like a teaser... the first third of the chapter I actually wanted to write out and put up a a whole chapter... I'll come back and write more on my note... but yeah I'm rushed!**

**Also: please dont hate me! I'll put the rest up tommorow (I think)... it so short DX**

**~Lol... so yeah that was pretty embarrasing yesterday lol... but anyway... I'm gonna try and get this next chapter upso you can read it all weekend! (watch me not be able to do it lol)... I was felling really writers blocky for the past...year... I haven't written lol... thanks for all of the reviews as support! Please continue... it makes me so happy :)... this chapter is short and I don't like it but at least it's up here... right? -_-**

**Discliamer: You wish I would update more? Well I wish I had Gaara in a box... but we don't always get what we want do we? :P**

* * *

When Sakura woke up that morning she had a killer headache. She moved to get up and found that there was something heavy on top of her, weighing her down. After opened mint green eyes she found that she was in an unfamiliar place… with a man on top of her? _What did I do last night?_ She tried moving her head to get a better view of the raven haired man's face, and as she did so she noticed something else. The boy's teeth were clamped comfortable on her bare neck._ Sakura, what the hell have you gotten yourself into,_ she asked herself as the body above her began to stir. When he sat up she was stunned… He was beautiful. Dark eyes, creamy pale skin, and dark hair… maybe she was still dreaming?

"Sorry about your neck… it's an odd habit of mine… you know how some kids suck their thumb or whatever? Well, my teeth just clamp down on whatever's nearest." At the sound of his voice everything in her memory came rushing back. Why did she keep forgetting?

"Are you okay?" he smirked and stood up, Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," but she wasn't sure. The Uchiha stretched an arm and shook his head at her, "you would think that after all we went through last night you would remember my one small request of you." _Oh yeah, _"Yes master, my apologies master." She knelt towards him on the bed. Sasuke yawned and smiled, "I'm not going to let you off that easily. You're my slave after all; it's my job to train you properly." Sakura didn't move from her kneeling position, but she did roll her eyes.

"You are going to prepare me to see the world today." She sat up at that, "Pardon?... um, Master."

"Yes, you will help me prepare for the day and that does include washing-"Sakura could feel herself turning beet red, "My face," he laughed.

Suddenly the two heard a knock, and a note was slipped under the door. Sasuke sat down in a chair, "read it to me." Sakura obeyed, aware of his eyes watching her, and the annoyingly tight shorts she was wearing. She opened the small yellow envelope and read, "Dear Sasuke, I would greatly appreciate your presence along with the other guests today for a pool party in one hour. No servants will be needed to assist today so you don't need to bother any of your help for this! I can't wait to see you. Signed, Ino Yamanaka."

"So she doesn't want me to bring you… basically" Sasuke said with a yawn. Sakura rolled her eyes, "She didn't say not to bring me," and even if she had, Sasuke would do it anyway if only to bask in her anger. Her devious master began thinking aloud, "I really want to see you in this swimsuit I had made…"

"Wow master, aren't you the opportunist, hmm?" He smirked and stood up, "No, just well prepared… or are those the same thing?" He held his arms above his head. Sakura was confused for a moment.

"Look, even if you and fire-head don't have some history I know you've done this before." Sakura force herself to ignore the remark about Seth, and the horrifying memories it brought, in fact she just ignored the statement all together and walked up to him. She lifted the shirt she had struggled to get on him last night with ease and was faced, once again, with the godly sculpture that was his abdomen. Sasuke watched her smirking, "A girl with such irresistibly delicious hair must be getting some. Or don't tell me you're the type to spend nights reading about stable people who haphazardly fall in love?"

Sakura put the dirty shirt in a laundry bin and went to a shelf to find a shirt suitable to wear to the party. "No, I'm the type of girl who is kept very busy by people she hates… and what makes you think I know how to read?" She did of course, but many of the slave girls in this household did not. He ignored her, and she continued to rummage through the shelf until she found a white cotton shirt. "What about this for the party?" Sasuke cringed, "White? Do you want Ino to attack me with water to see through that thing… it wouldn't be fun… at all."

"This is Ino we're talking about, you know she is not going to settle for anything covering that work of art but air… and if it weren't indecent she'd probably go for your pants too." She didn't even comprehend what she had just said until after it came out of her mouth. She slapped herself internally.

"My illiterate cotton candy headed slave finds me attractive, interesting."

"I'm not illiterate… I used to read a lot when I was younger." _When Seth got her out of work_. She laid the shirt on his bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Please follow me master," Sasuke strolled into the room and sat down on the toilet. She grabbed a cup, his toothbrush, toothpaste, and a towel. _This is degrading!_, she fumed as she put the toothpaste on the brush. What was the purpose of all this? Some sort of psychological torture? Why come onto her and then treat her like a dog? She stuck the brush in his mouth, trying to get every part of his mouth quickly and efficiently without making any foam come out… but he just kept laughing! _This is sick_, she had him spit into the cup and wiped his face, _I really want to be sick_. She thanked God when it was over.

"Floss please."

By the end of Sasuke's apparently very strict dental hygiene regimen, Sakura felt like a dentist. She had to get a whole new wash cloth just to wash his face!... and then it was time for moisturizer… he was like a girl! When everything was finished Sasuke grinned and looked at himself in a mirror, "Good habits make for beautiful skin!"

After Sasuke got himself dressed her walked over to his dresser and pulled out, to Sakura's horror, what looked to be a bikini, "Of course I'll bring whoever I want with me."

"You expect me to wear that?" He nodded, "I'm very excited about it too." He threw the two pieces to her and Sakura glared at the items for a moment. It was a halter top Biking with a frilly skirt thing on the bottoms. The pieces were both red with dark blue and white flowers. She sighed in defeat and went to put the outfit on.

When she came out, Sasuke was lying on his bed, waiting for her. He clapped his hands, "Glorious! And I think we should do pigtails today, dress to impress right?" He got up and threw a white button down shirt at her, "put that on too… I don't want too many people eyeballing what's mine."

"You don't seem to like your brother very much," Sasuke stopped what he was doing for a moment, and then began collecting things as he had been, "This isn't really the time to talk about that my dear." He placed a basket in her hands, filled with different things he wanted to bring along.

As the two walked out of the room, Sakura prayed that she wouldn't cause any trouble, even though she already knew she would.

* * *

**So I have a question for you:**

**Do you guys want/expect lemon anytime soon... because honestly I could go forever without it...lol... idk... it's not like I can't set up a good situation for it... I just don't follow through...lol**

***sets self on fire*... well anyway bye bye... I'm off to type for ya'll!**


	7. Party

**Night Sky**

**Chapter Seven: Party**

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 17**

**Sasuke: 20**

**Seth: 20**

**Gaara: 16**

**Ino: 18**

**Anyong! I have written this chapter even though you guys have been really mean to me :P Please please please review? You all should know by now that I am a compulsive liar and that I cannot update regularly... but trust me... that lack of review helps none...idk am I not good... I know im not amazing or anything but... yeah I'm depressed... and hungry... I have like four more chappies written and ready to go.. if you would review me! I have no motivation :P okay I'm gonna post this and go cry and try to find some food in my house -_-.**

***me in a better mood a few days later***

**Okay Ya'll! I'm back to my normal self and am currently making a shoe box... as yes I do mean a giant box shaped like a stileto! yah... I'm cool like that... **

**On a more important note: I command you! Go read my new story "Don't be a (Strip) Tease" and review it! Also: does anyone wanna make up a wonderfully eye catching summary for me? because yeah.. im pretty bad at them ^_^... I'll give you a kiss 3... or something else you want idk -_-  
**

**AND WHOEVER YOU ARE ANONYMOUS REVIEWER! Wanna get married? Your reviews light up my life... Freakin make an account so I can propose to you properly! Our wedding cake can be that wonderful cupcake you promised me (You know... the one with the korean man on top ^_^)**

**Lol... I'm happy to know that you all actually read my authors notes and care weather I kill myself or not... and are there to correct my horrible spellling and grammar... Rofl ^_^**

* * *

Everyone had already arrived at the party by the time Sakura and Sasuke got there. Seth was lounging on a poolside chair in his favorite black swim trunk and sunglasses, Sakura resisted the urge to let her eyes linger on his toned bare chest, shining like gold in the sun. Ino was animatedly flirting with a pool boy clad in a skimpy bright yellow bikini. Itachi sat fully clothed under a tree, his hair covered his face completely though he appeared to be completely engrossed in a novel. Gaara and Hina sat next to each other at the pools edge. Gaara wore tan trunks and was smiling shyly at his new friend. Hina wore a very cute dark blue one piece with a ruffled skirt; she was staring into her lap and was completely red; apparently she needed sunscreen.

Sasuke walked off to chat with his sister for a bit and Sakura searched for a nice place to lay their towels out in the neatly cut grass around the pool. She pulled out two large towels, one red, and one pink, and laid them out next to each other. She set up and umbrella overhead and set the bug spray and sunscreen in between towels. After everything was set up to her liking, she let out a sigh of contentment and sat down to relax a bit in the sun. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining and birds were chirping. Sakura closed her eyes to take everything in.

"Hello Sakura dear," Sakura's eyes flew open. Seth was there, grinning evilly at her, "Hadn't expected to see you here today, where's that little protector of yours?" Sakura looked around the pool for Sasuke. Ino had found him and was of course, attacking him.

"Sun out here is really hot," he pushed her onto Sasuke's towel, tears stung at her eyes, "How about I take this shirt off for you? I can put sunscreen on you to!" Sakura struggled to get away as the boy tried to unbutton her shirt, but Seth was used to overpowering her. She kept wiggling and kicking at him until she felt a hand wrap around her throat, "Look _Sakura_ all I'm trying to do is help you out here and you're fighting me," He squeezed her neck a little harder, "You wouldn't want to get hurt while we're playing around would you?" He threw her head back against the ground and continued to strip her of her shirt. Sakura gasped for air, she had stopped fighting, _she just felt so tired_.

"Sakura, I would appreciate it if would stop slacking and attend to me… now. That is if you don't mind keeping your hand off what's mine, Seth." Sakura saw another flash in his eyes, but Seth stood and shot a smile at the raven headed boy before he walked away. Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm waiting…" The man was lying shirtless on Sakura's pink towel, looking at her with expecting eyes. Sakura quickly stood up and righted herself before grabbing the sunscreen. "My apologies, Master," she said quietly as she stood above him awkwardly. _How am I supposed to…?_

Sasuke smirked and patted his lower stomach, "Sit, and hurry it up. I'm growing impatient." Sakura knew she should have seen that coming somehow. As she lowered herself on top of her master, straddling him, she could feel eyes on her again.

Sakura tried not to look at him as she spread the cream all over his toned body, but pretty soon Sasuke became annoyed, "Hey, pay attention to what you're doing!" She had barely covered him at all. The majority of his body was still completely dry. Sakura forced herself to focus on what she was doing; she just hoped she wasn't too focused. Before she knew it She had completely covered all over Sasuke's chest, back, and (because he was being lazy) arms. She was so happy to finally get off of him that she almost didn't notice his body glistening in the sun… she did of course notice that. The pink haired girl was then informed that it was her turn to have sunscreen applied, from the master himself.

"As your friend Seth stated earlier, the sun is shining brightly, and I will not have my beauty turned into a tomato." Sasuke smirked. Sakura figured there was no use in arguing, though she was definitely not eager to have his hands on her skin again. She shivered when the cool cream made contact with the skin on her back, but very soon she felt herself relax as firm hands worked it into her skin.

"Turn over." The slave obeyed and found herself staring right into onyx abysses. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to relax as Sasuke, chuckling to himself, poured more lotion into his hands. She felt them softly rub against her stomach and bit her lip as he worked way up to her breast. She relaxed again when his hands moved right to her shoulders. Sakura tried not to wince when he rubbed the raw spot on her neck. "I did this?" Sasuke knelt over and kissed the spot.

"Hmm, what's this brother?" Itachi's voice murmured somewhere to Sakura's left. Sasuke didn't flinch. He leaned back against his palms and gazed lazily at his brother, "What do you think it is?" The man shrugged and grinned, "Definitely very interesting. Something I'll have to look into," he said with a nod. Sasuke glared at him, "Do what you want, but you know the limits… don't cross them." Itachi got up and walked away laughing.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, she shivered when she saw the look in his eyes, "Don't ever get near him, and especially don't be alone with him in a private place. Do you understand?" Sakura nodded, but she wondered what provoked the urgency in his voice. What could have happened to make Sasuke so suspicious of him… she wondered what it was she had to fear so much.

* * *

Itachi closed his eyes and let Ino continue to grope him under the water as he started plotting. Though he was not usually one to break rules, the specimen of Sasuke's was far too unique for him to not even attempt anything at all; plus his loved seeing his brother out of sorts. Sasuke had to know that he hadn't meant for what happened in the past to happen, and even if he had… okay maybe he had a little bit. Slaves are objects, and without proper control they can make the master weak. _I wonder how strong this girl really is_. He licked his lips and called over an attendant.

"Yes sir," The girl said looking bored. Itachi stared at her for a while greatly entertained with her apparent vulnerably. Once she was almost shaking from discomfort he spoke, "My brother's servant will be dinning with us tonight, make sure she is seated next to me."

"Sir I am not-" The girl fell silent when he snuck a hand up and pinched her upper thigh, never looking away from her he spoke smoothly, "Make sure she sits next to me." Red faced the girl sputtered a 'yes sir' and ran off.

_The only way to find out is breaking her myself_.

* * *

**So yeah... I know it was short and probably bad but... I think it will get better... i'm having a bad week -_-.. so yesh... Beg me for more! ^_^**


	8. Pride

**Night Sky**

**Chapter Eight: Pride**

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 17**

**Sasuke: 20**

**Seth: 20**

**Gaara: 16**

**Ino: 18**

**Hello my loves! You have no idea how crazy my life has been since my last update, even though that is no excuse for me not updateing, and I do apologize. :c. but yeah let's stop with all this sad stuff and talk about my story. First off, I am very impressed/intimidated by the review I got for my last chapter. Apparently my story caught the eyes of some very critical ready who gave me lovely constructive critisim. Yes, my feeling were a little hurt that it was a normal 'hey, good job!' review, but at the same time you all made me really think about how I am going to respond… and here it is: first off, when it comes to my writing style, I'm sorry, that probably won't change right away, I'm not going to try and change it either. This is my first fic and no, my writing style doesn't exactly mesh with a usual fics tone and crap but that's okay. About how OC Sasuke is and just the general randomness of how my characters are turning out to be: Do you trust me? Hopefully you do, and if you do don't worry! I do have plans for this story, I know where it is going and yes, you will just have to be patient and find out what I mean. LOL, knowing that you guys actually read my author's notes makes me really happy :D its good to know I can communicate with you guys. Well, I have a lot of work to catch up on now, but so many of you were making me feel guilty I had to update. So here is the randomly short chap I'm putting up just for all you who have been asking for it for months XP**

**ALSO: Read my new story "Don't be A (Strip) Tease"... and review please :)**

**ANOTHER THING: wouldyyou all be interested in following me on twitter? If so say it in a comment, if not I won't even bother creating one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because it would probably be Henti and no obsessive middle school children would be able to read it then.**

* * *

Sakura was panicking internally at dinner that night for more reasons than one. Firstly, there was the fact that she was dining with the people that owned her, the men and women that could have her beaten to the point of death at the drop of a knife she had no etiquette training since she was just a regular house keeping slave, but the lady of the house was just begging her to make a mistake. The woman's glare screamed _dare to embarrass me, I don't care who this boy thinks he is, I'll have you black and blue in a heartbeat!_

There was also the fact that Seth was going to be absent, his mother announced it before dinner was served. Sasuke had no reason to interact with her at all and Sakura could only focus on the people around her... And that made her fidget. On top of all this there was an empty chair next to her... And now everyone was present save for one person.

_Sasuke had a hissy fit._

In fact he was still having it, staring down at his plate of salmon and glaring at anyone who tried to talk to him. Sakura rolled her eyes... It didn't even look like his older brother was going to show up, then again Itachi did seem like the type of person to play with a person's mind. Her observation was correct apparently because halfway through the second course, the eldest Uchiha found his seat next to her. " I apologize for my late entry, good evening Ms. Haruno." he winked at her. Sasuke gripped her left hand, she glanced at him, his face seemed panicked. Sakura still couldn't understand what his problem was... Even if his brother treated her badly, why should he care? The only conclusion she could come up with is that he didn't share his property, not even with family. Smiling and the intimidating man, she took another bite of salmon and waited for whatever attack may come; whatever Sasuke wanted her to indicate.

When the salmon plates were taken away, a thick, creamy green soup was placed in front of her. The soup was hot and smelled like onions with some kind of meat. Sakura picked up her spoon and almost dropped it when she felt a hand on her right knee. She glance in the elder Uchiha's direction, but he continued to act normal, sipping soup from his bowl one handed. The pink-headed slave found it laughable_, wow, you're gonna feel me up? Creative buddy. This is not the first time and it's definitely not the last_. If this was how Sasuke's brother got his kicks, she wouldn't have much to worry about. Yeah she hated it, but it was her life and she'd gotten over it a long time ago. She though back to the hand that was still gripping hers firmly. Maybe I don't have to deal with it tonight though. She immediately fought the thought back... There was no way she would let some dark, mysterious, intimidating... No matter how scary he seemed she would not let him chase her away from the table. She was stronger than that.

As her soup bowl grew empty, the hand moved slowly up her knee until it reached leg, then her upper thigh. She could imagine the smirk on his face, it seemed extremely convenient that he came right in time to have soup. Sakura had an amused smile on her face too, she would play her own little game as well. Since they were going to play games under the table. She waited for him to creep his hand to the edge of her skirt, she even spread her legs a little just to throw him off and then, just as he was about to take the bait, she crossed her legs quickly and tightly. Haha_, didn't expect that one hmm?_ The man let out a quiet 'oh' and Sakura could tell he was amused. His hand was resting on her chair now, but slowly it inched it way up to her ass. Sakura groaned to herself, _God damn these short skirts._He pinched her ass... Hard.

It took everything Sakura had in her not to jump out of her seat... Or yell... Or something! She bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood and tears came to her eyes. Instead of yelling, she focused all the pain she was holding into Sasuke's hand. The raven haired man released Sakura's hand, took another bite of soup and then stood up, " we'll ladies and gentlemen, I'm sorry to cut our night short, but I believe it's time for means my companion to take our leave." Sakura stood and gave a quick bow before following her master out of the dining hall. She glanced back for a moment to see his brother face for the first time that night, his expression was a mix of pleasure and disappointment.

* * *

When the two returned to Sasuke's room, Sakura jumped onto his bed, buried her face in one of his silk pillows and let out a frustrated moan, "why me?"... Hopefully it was absorbed by the pillow. She heard the door slam.

"What did he do to you?" Sakura propped herself up to find an angry Sasuke, expecting an answer that she wasn't prepared to give, "um, nothing really... Master."

"You're telling me you made us leave the rest of our meal for nothing? Do you think I'm stupid?" he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. She bowed her head and mumbled, "I did not know we were supposed to have a signal, you just grabbed my hand!"

"You understood perfectly fine, what did he do to you, Sakura?" she cringed, it was degrading enough for her to keep heaving to go through these things, but she'd never have to talk about it afterward. He was talking it to a different level. "He just felt me up a little... Nothing I haven't dealt with before. I got nervous is all. I apologize for making us leave the meal," she knew he wouldn't accept it the minute it came out of her mouth. Sasuke paced the room for a moment and then turned towards the bed where she still lay stomach down. He walked over and pulled up her skirt, a purple bruise was already forming where her leg and bottom meet. "_This_ is just being felt up? You lied to me. Don't you think I know my own brother? Pinching your ass is not the same a fucking feeling you up!" Sasuke put his own hand on the back of her thigh and moved it up to her butt, "This is feeling you up." he moved the hand up to her waist, "_This _is feeling you up, not this!" Sasuke pinched Sakura, harder than her brother had and Sakura couldn't control the tears that came to her eyes.

"Turn around," she obeyed and her master sat down on the bed next to her. He wiped one of the tears that managed to break free, "Look, I don't know what you're used to and I don't care... And if this is some sort of pride thing then-" he stopped, took a deep breath, and started again, "My brother is a monster who enjoys some of the sickest and most disgusting things on earth... He'll find a unique person, object, anything and then he... The point is he's twisted and has no stop button. If you allow him to begin something with you he will finish it, he has to." Sakura could only nod in response, she could almost feel the fear in his eyes.

Suddenly the man snapped out of it. He smirked, "Now I have a surprise for you." to her horror Sasuke pulled a blindfold out of his back pocket. "I was planning on excusing us from dinner early anyway. I have a little game planned out for us." he said as he tied the strip of fabric around her face.

"Does this game involve the removal of clothing?"

"Removal of clothing what?"

"Ugh, master."

"Only if you want it to," he said giving her shoulder a pat after he finished, Sakura shook it off, "Thank God."

_Knock knock knock__  
_

"Oh, who could that be I wonder?" Sasuke murmured playfully, "Something for our special game?"

The door opened, there was a quiet shuffling and the door closed again.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

**Wasn't that just lovely? Honestly though, give me some reviews! Pul me out of writer's block and depression with you loving, supportive, up to 500 character messages :). I hope to hear from you… ummmm I have and Ipad now so I can type even when I'm not home! Hopefully that will be a good thing for Vosoros (y'all)**

**Also: I think the Ipad made the formatting wierd... get used to it lol :)**

**ps. Don't you like the new summary?. I do! Thanks to whoever suggested I change it :)**


	9. Game

**Night Sky**

**Chapter Nine: Game**

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 17**

**Sasuke: 20**

**Seth: 20**

**Gaara: 16**

**Ino: 18**

** Hey there lol... I'm so exhausted that I won't spend much time on this lol... So yeah... I've been think about this story a lot and I have many plans for the future... Thanks to everyone who has stayed with the story... I got my 50th review! I'm happy about that XD... Life is crazy as usually, people are... Bad, as usual lol, but hopefully you all will review this chapter with nice things to say lol... Don't even ask when I'm gonna write more, because you all know I'm a compulsive liar lol... Did you know I'm married? aI just got married c: lol... Not for real or anything... Lol I'm rambling aren't I? GO READ!**

**ps. After reading this chapter I would appreciate it if you would go and read the first chapter of my new fic "Don't Be A Strip Tease"... I wanna know what you think cX**

* * *

"Open up!" A velvety voice commanded. Sakura refused, "Mmmn," she shook her head and kept her mouth shut tightly. She was blind folded with her hands tied behind her back... It was all part of some sick, very twisted game her current master, Sasuke Uchiha, was forcing her to play... And now she was supposed to accept whatever he was trying to feed her? Hell no!

"Sakura, say no to me one more time and-"

"No! I don't give a-" her mouth was stuffed with something sweet. She could hear him chuckle, "Was that so hard, it's delicious am I right? Tell me what it is." The girl chewed and swallowed, "Strawberries?"

"Good, now this one should be more difficult to guess," Sakura opened her mouth and accepted whatever was going to be on the spoon. The substance she tasted was extremely thick, sweet, and buttery. She had never tasted it before, or at least she couldn't remember what it was, "I don't know."

"As a penalty you either have to suck the substance off my fingers or take off an article of clothing," The slave could easily imagine the smirk on the prince's face, "Of course I get to choose the piece of clothing." She didn't even try to hide her disgusted response, though he ignored her.

"So which will it be: strip, or suck?"

"I really don't like this game," she murmured. "Ugh, I'll suck." Sasuke held up two sticky fingers, "Suck what?"

"_You_ Master, that's what," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"How disappointing, you have no idea how badly I wanted your left sock off." Sakura almost laughed at the false sincerity in his voice. Why did it seem like men got the most enjoyment out of using their power to do petty things? Frankly he had many better things to do than play around all week with a slave girl, especially since he apparently had no desire to do anything particularly scandalous. Putting all this aside she opened her mouth and allowed him to place his fingers inside. She resisted the urge to bite and embraced the sweet flavor with her tongue. She did the job thoroughly, licking all around and in between the two digits until she could not longer find the flavor anywhere.

"It's called caramel, you can find it as a solid candy, or in syrup form like this. Girls seem to especially enjoy this sweet." She wondered how many girls he had done this to. The idea made her sad, then angry, then disgusted. He had just brought her back to reality, she was a slave, he was her master, but why didn't she feel like it?  
"Next we have one that shouldn't be too hard for you," he spooned a freezing substance into her mouth, "Ice cream?"

"What flavor?"

"Blueberry," she knew it right away because she hated blueberries... A lot. "Why are we doing this, not enough excitement during dessert at the dinner table?" The man shifted on his bed, "I thought it would be a good reward for you to have some dessert for once, plus things like this help build trust. You're perfectly calm even though you've been tied up and blindfolded with a young man in a locked room." Sakura laughed and shook her head, "That is not trust, I just know my place. I don't have the right or the authority to trust anyone. I am at the mercy of however claims to own me... as well as their sick fetishes." She felt heat on the side of her face, are you implying that I have a fetish for tying girls up and feeding them sweets?" Sakura shrugged.

She panicked a little when he pulled her body closer to his, and wondered what was going to happen next. She was surprise when his lips brushed softly against hers, "What a feisty mouth you have, always has something to say." The girl shivered as hot breath caressed her cheeks. _Well... This is sexy... Wait no... Oh who am I kidding?_ She waited with anticipation for his next move. She was confused about what she was feeling, because she shouldn't have felt anything, but she was definitely turned on by the situation. She understood why, he had been kind to her. She hated that, but at the moment she didn't care.

His lips crashed against hers like she knew they would, she gladly accepted. Sasuke was surprised at first, but quickly regained confidence as his mouth moved against hers. His tongue rubbed against her teeth, asking for entrance, she quickly obliged. As their tongues danced heatedly Sasuke used a knife to cut the string that held her to the chair. Once freed Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and let him pull her onto his lap. She let out a moan against her will. A hand moved from behind her neck the the small of her back And began rubbing small circles. Suddenly he flipped her onto her back on his bed, he was propped above her, never breaking contact.

Sasuke trailed kisses down Sakura's neck and spent and agonizing amount of time sucking on the patch he had bitten the night before. The girl was breathless and overwhelmed with pleasure, she continued to pant and moan freely. She felt a hand graze down her stomach.

_No._

Sasuke continued kissing and sucking lower and lower down her breast.

"No, wait." She whimpered. Sasuke grabbed one of her breast and began to roughly massage it. He moaned.

"Stop!" Sakura said louder, she was in _his_ room again. Rough hands, the darkness, _the pain._ She could feel the tears coming. Sasuke ignored it, his tongue slid out to taste in between her breast, she writhed under him in horror, "No Seth, no! Get off, get away from me! I hate you!"

Sasuke ripped the blindfold off before she could say another word. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized the amount of anger in his eyes. "Why the _fuck_ w-"

" I'm sorry!" Sakura said, tears coming full force now. Sasuke's fist slammed against the headboard, "You're fucking sorry? Why the hell do you even need to-" he let out a sigh and stood up, "get off of my bed." He stormed out of the room without another word.  
Sakura sat there for a moment, stunned, but quickly got up and sat down on the mat that had been brought in for her. It had not been disturbed since the day she moved in. She didn't know why the tears were still threatening to spill out; From the pain, or the dull numbness that kept her from really feeling the pain.

_She hated it._

Sakura looked around the room, but could not find anything that would cut efficiently. Instead she dug her own nails into the skin on the inside of her arm roughly. She ripped at it and let out a sound of relief when she felt the burning sensation slowly melt away the numbness that surrounded her. The tears finally stopped as Sakura gazed her arm now decorated with bright pink, almost red, streaks. At least no cutting meant nothing to clean up.

* * *

Sasuke coolly walked over the man who was drinking with a loud group of girls, to bad for him that the gallons of alcohol Sasuke had just consumed didn't even take the edge off his rage. The group was laughing stupidly when Sasuke approached.

"Hey cutie, why don't you have a little fun with us?" A blond girl said flirtatiously. The guy in the middle flipped his mass of red hair to look up at Sasuke, he smiled, "Yeah man, there's room!"

_Red hair_

Sasuke clenched his fists. He grabbed the redhead's collar across the table and lifted him up to eye level. The man looked panicked, "H-hey, I don't know-"

"Stay the fuck away from her you sick bastard. I don't know what kind of value you out on your slaves, but you could at least had the humanity to treat her like a person!" The man's eyes looked wildly around the room, "I told you-" Sasuke threw the guy back into his seat and shouted, "I don't give a fuck! Stay the hell away from her!" He pushed the table over and grabbed the guy's shirt again, "Do you understand, or are you to fucking drunk to give a real answer?"

"Mark, did you do something to get yourself into trouble again?" The redhead smirked and wiped his bloody nose, "Well apparently, but frankly I'm drunk as shit, and I don't remember anything about this guy." They all laughed.

_Mark?_ Sasuke glared at the man one more time and threw him on the floor. He stalked out of the bar and headed back to the house, or maybe he would hit another bar.

* * *

Sasuke groaned while fumbling though his set of keys. He had tried two out of six so far and was growing more frustrated my the minute. When he finally got his door open he was very disappointed to find that his personal slave was not waiting for him as he would have liked, instead he heard loud whimpering noises on the other side of his bed.

Sakura had fallen asleep on the floor mattress. As usual, she was having a nightmare. Sasuke walked around his bed and picked up the crying girl. He laid her on one side of his bed and she calmed down almost instantly to his great relief. He ran a hand through long pink hair before clumsily taking his shirt off and getting in bed next to her. The raven could feel himself slowly sobering and it proved to frustrate him worse than anything else. It was taking more and more to get drunk and less time to get sober then it had before. Forcing his eyes shut, he ignored his growing awareness of the world around. He heard murmuring, "Thank you," Sasuke's eyes shot open to find Sakura still murmuring, deep in sleep, "Please protect me forever."

* * *

Sakura woke in the arms of a shirtless male... Who smell strongly of stale alcohol of some sort. She took a deep breath, this wasn't unusual; she had lost he memory countless times before and she knew all she needed to do was wait for the trigger. She tried to get a general idea of her surroundings. She was definitely on a bed in a small room-

"You're awake," a husky voice whispered close to her ear. Sakura almost jumped out of her skin. All memories of the recent events flooded into her mind.

"Um, I'm sorry... Master... I have no idea how I got up h-" he sat up and rubbed his nose, "Ugh, could you stop talking? I have a headache."

"I swear I-" Sasuke put a finger to her mouth and closed his eyes "What would you do if you could leave this place?" The slave''s eyes grew wide, "Honestly, I'd do anything."  
"Even attempt a killing yourself." She stared at him, confused, "Was that a question?" The dark, knowing look in his eyes told her it was not. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling self conscious.

Sasuke pulled one of her arms away from her body and examined it. Sakura shivered as he ran a finger over over skin that was silk streaked bright red. "They didn't do this to you, did they?" The girl gazed at the scarred mess as well, she could still make out every word she had written on that skin, skin that was permanently altered. She didn't feel embarrassed or disgusted by it. She just felt numb.

"You did this to yourself didn't you?" The look in his eyes was fierce. Angry. "Didn't you!" His grip on her wrist grew tighter. He yanked her toward him and wrapped his arms around her. "Please, I just-"

_Knock knock knock_

The door swung open and there stood Itachi, pale as a ghost. Sasuke didn't turn around, "Yes, brother?" Sakura met eyes with the eldest Uchiha, for a moment his eyes darkened, but the wild sense of panic soon returned. He did not have time to be bothered with trivial matters. "We're leaving, now."

Sasuke sighed and let go of Sakura. He stood, "What happened?" He walked over to the open door. His brother shook his head, "I have no idea, but whatever it is, it is something bad."

* * *

**Apparently we are about to see so me rising action you guys *gasp!* this chick knows how to make a plot pyramid? *gasp!* this chick is actually trying to go somewhere with her story? **

**You all have no idea how hard it is to write anything on here using my iPad... It is a serious pain... And my eyes hurt lol...**

**I'm going to bed... And you had better review! But seriously, just niece things this first week okay? ^_^ see ya!**

**ps. Do you all really want Seth's POV?**


	10. Goodbye

**Night Sky**

**Chapter Ten: Goodbye**

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 17**

**Sasuke: 20**

**Seth: 20**

**Gaara: 16**

**Ino: 18**

**Itachi: 25**

**Hey there all you people who read my author's notes! XD so the theme of this chapter is, "A new beginning for a new year" lol what do you think? It's also a chapter for all thowe Seth creepers... Yep, I gave you all an official title rofl... So yes, obsess over yall's man all you want :p rofl. Feel good knowing that you directly influenced this new chapter... Honestly like, 99% of reviews were something like:**

**"Yes Kara... Please more Seth! Even though he's evil I want to believe that there's good somewhere inside of him! 3... By the way like the new chap c:"**

**- lol you guys had more faith in him that I did... Good job Seth Creeper club! I hope I did not disappoint!**

**BREAKING NEWS: okay okay... now, are you wondering what I'm about to say? I'll break it up into 3 parts.**

**1: my wondearful wify graced my fic with a wonderful new cover tailor made for my story! Ain't she lovely? Honestly, she's an outstanding artist so as my readers please help me support her! She's always looking for new inspiration and new things to draw/paint so feel free to check out her site XD noctisrixae. deviantart art/Night-Sky-Cover-345609767 -by the way... She has been a giant help in inspiring me to write more chapters... So show her some appreciation! 3 **

**2: I made a tumblr and twitter page for my fic... Is it too premature? Rofl... Is it asking to much to have you review and talk to me outside of fanfiction... Bc honestly I'd rather have reviews lolol but yeah... I made the sites specifically to communicate to ya'll about my story and other random things so if you use these make sure to follow me ^_^ that way you can harass me more eficiently whenever you want a new chapter :p TUMBLR: taempurature. tumblr. com TWITTER: karalovesgaara ... It's all pretty simple right?**

**ummm links are being odd so I tried separating them.. If that doesn't work I'll just put the links on my homepage tommorow.**

**3: umm well... HAPPY NEW YEAR! Lol I actually got this up on New Years XD... Haha yeah... I thought I had something else to say... Oh well... Read on my loves!**

* * *

Seth stood mightily in his ceremonial dress. It had been a long time coming, and he had been forced to wait a lot longer for his girl than expected. It was alright though, she was worth it.

Even now, during the farewell ceremony she stood quietly and hid behind that bastard. Seth could barely stand it, these rich people invading his home uninvited and for what? _For no reason but to look down on them._ It made him sick to think that just because the Uchiha's had a little more money and power, that son of a bitch decided he would run his family and take what was rightfully his. None of that mattered anymore though; Sakura would now be free to do as he pleased. She would definitely be paying for her insolence, breaking so many rules... It turned him on just to-

"Ah yes, I would also like to inquire about the purchase of a certain slave." It was that guy's voice again, interrupting adult conversation for no reason.

"If there is someone you take a great liking to I'm sure we can work out a deal that will be beneficial to everyone." Seth's father spoke with what seemed to be natural elegance, but Seth knew it was all a façade.

* * *

_It was early summer, Seth was nearing his fifteenth birthday. His family and most of the servants had gone on vacation to a cooler location by the sea. The boy had been sick for the past few days and was left home to be attended to by a doctor. His father had to stay home on business as well. Once he was healthy again, Seth and his father would go up to the vacation home and be with the rest of the family._

_He was walking around the house in his pajamas, exploring all the nooks and crannies of mansion until he heard an unfamiliar voice in the parlor. When he peeked in the doorway he saw a very wealthy looking woman, slightly older than his mother, sitting on one of the couches. His father knelt to kiss her hand, "I hope you stay will be pleasant Madame."_

_"I'm sure you will make that your priority," she said with a light giggle. For some reason Seth felt uncomfortable with the scene before him. He opened the door and entered, hoping his father would explain who this lady was and why she was in their home. The woman gave a curious smile, "Ah, and who is this, your son I presume?" His father nodded, an expression of slight annoyance on his face._

_"Come over here young man!" She said enthusiastically, patting the seat next to her. The boy quickly obeyed. Her eyes examined him slowly from head to toe, then placing a hand on his knee she said, "Very handsome young man, just like his father!" After this she stood quickly and asked the boys father to come speak with her outside. Seth crept to the door and listened._

_"He won't tell anyone will he?"_

_"Don't worry I'll talk to him."_

_"Okay then, I'll leave it to you."_

_"You may put your luggage in the master suite, I'll be up to meet you shortly." The to the boys astonishment he heard what distinctly sounded like a kiss. Seth barely had time to run back to the couch before his father opened the door again._

_"Father, why-" his father cut him off as if he had said nothing at all. "You are at an age where it has become necessary that you learn about a few things, for instance, this woman who will be staying with up during our vacation._

_"Seth, you know our family sometimes has trouble maintaining the necessary wealth that is customary for our level of social status. Just consider this my secret side job to make ends meet, plus the money I receive from these women is a secret, so I pay no taxes for it."_

_"F-father, are you prostituting yourself?" It couldn't be, the sound of the words didn't even make sense coming out of his mouth. His father was equally shocked at his words, "Of course not! I am only providing hospitality to lonely women, it is they who choose to repay me with gifts."_

_"What about mother," Seth almost spat when he said it he was so angry, "have you thought about what you're doing to her?" His father let out a small laugh, "Even if you told her, I'm sure your mother wouldn't be against it, she cares for nothing more than her social well being." Seth could barely look his father in the eye at this point. It was too unbearable, the shame he felt._

_"You will understand one day my son, there are some things we must do in this world to survive." And with that, the boy was left alone._

* * *

Seth did understand, he had been born into a family where they grovel and lie to keep status and appearances. Didn't it seem like and oxymoron? He came to despise his family more and more as he learned the could deeds his lineage had done in order to keep their place, their 'honor'.

The second Uchiha heir had no such shame on his name, and his smile radiated confidence that no one could ever compare to his family, "I hope we may talk about the details in private then."

Seth stood still as that cocky bastard's eyes met his triumphantly. He let it slide, because_**no one**_ would be taking his girl away from him.

* * *

Sakura walked down the hall that led to Sasuke's guest room and she mad sure to take note of the scenery. Since this was one of the more well kept hallways in the mansions, there were no cobwebs, no peeling red paint, there was even a good amount of sunlight coming in from windows placed further down. Would these walls and windows really be her last impression of this house? Honestly, it all seemed too easy for her. Since when was happiness this easy to attain. Could it really be that one person in the world could really change her life so drastically?

* * *

_After Itachi shut the door Sakura was wracked with despair. Leaving? That of course meant all her protection would be gone as well. She was sure many people would want her head, and she was beginning to regret becoming so confident. Why had she felt so safe in something that was only temporary?_  
_Sasuke sat on his bed and turned to Sakura seriously, "Is there anything in this building you own?" Sakura grimaced, "Nothing, not even my pride," though there has been a slight change in that these days. The prince smiled confidently and siad, "Good."_

_Sakura was confused at first, but then she finally understood, "D-do you mean-"_

_"Yes, I plan on taking you with me. Is there a problem?" She shook her head vigorously and then beamed at him, overjoyed._

_"Don't you need to dress me for the ceremony?" She quickly nodded and jumped off the bed to find that the clothes had already been laid out on the dresser. Suddenly the girl was overcome with emotion and she wrapped her arms around him without thinking, "Thank you so much. Honestly, you're like an angel." He chuckled, "Sadly, I'm far from it."_

* * *

Right now Sasuke was officially purchasing her. Maybe for a little while, she could actually be happy.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. One covered her mouth and another one hooked her arms behind her back. Both Sakura and the person behind her knew she wouldn't resist. He lead her to a parlor room. The room was dimly lit by by sunlight that was seeping through the covered windows and reflecting off the walls. She walked over to a window, her back to him, and played with the hem of the thick red curtain. "What is it Seth?" She was pretty much resigned to whatever he would try to do. Now _she_ had someone who would protect her.

"Sakura, you're not really leaving." She heard him take a step towards her. "You can't leave me right?" She wanted to laugh, _she wanted to laugh in his face._ She turned to do just that and found his eyes filled with tears. Suddenly this wasn't fun anymore, suddenly she couldn't feel anything by rage. The girl clenched her fists, "I don't have the choice to stay, I'm property of Uchiha Sasuke." Her voice trembled. She hated this. She wanted him to just go away! Instead he came closer, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, she froze. "Sakura, you are not property, you never will be." She pushed him back as far as she could, he fell to the ground. _What was he trying to do?_ He wiped his eyes roughly before he spoke, "You know, it wasn't supposed to be this way." He stood up and walked back to where she stood, "I was supposed to do something super badass right? I should at least stick to the decisions I've made for us right?"

_Exactly!_ She wanted to scream back. _You can't just make everything in my past a lie!_

"I couldn't stand the thought of making you cry anymore. You've been through enough." She had no idea when she had started to cry, but Seth was gently wiping her tears away now, "You know, I've loved you since the day we met probably."

_And she loved him too._

_**Smack!**_

"No! I won't let you do this to me Seth, not now, not when I finally figured my life out!" She tried to walk past him and out of the room, but he grabbed her wrist, "Do you remember that day?"

* * *

_An angry fifteen year old Seth was walking through the garden, periodically stepping on flowers that dared to stray to far from their beds and bushes. His father had forced him to eat lunch with that woman again and he was not happy about it at all. "Father is stupid, one day I'll-" he heard what sounded like rustling in a shrub nearby._

_"Sakura!" It was Rowena's manly voice somewhere nearby. Seth looked around for a place to hide, that woman scared him like no other. He felt a soft tugging on his pant leg and before he could yell, a girl poked her head out of a bush behind him. She put a finger to her mouth and motioned for him to join her. Rowena's footsteps drew closer and Seth jumped into the hedge without a second thought._

_What he discovered was a fort of sorts. Inside the bush was a fairly large hollow space where the girl had laid out a threadbare towel as a rug with a few pillows here and there. A dish with an assortment of yesterday's foodstuffs sat on the ground near an impressive collection of of books. There were at least twelve roughly used books n the far side of this little room._

_Even more impressive than all of this, was the little girl he had discovered. She wore the customary clothing of a child servant, boring, brown, and poor material, but everything about her shone with natural beauty. Her skin looked soft and fair, almost pale, and she had sharp intelligent features. Her see green eyes dance playfully, though her expression soon became nervous when Rowena past by their hiding place. Her most interesting feature by far was her long pink hair, it had been braided behind her and reached the middle of her back._

_After they were sure Rowena was gone, Sakura politely offered the boy some of her scraps, which he declined. "So are you a servant girl?"_

_"What makes you think that?" The boy shrugged, "You're definitely dressed like one." The girl frowned, "I can't be a servant, I'm only twelve." That was true, his father only hired servants age thirteen or older, and that was only In special circumstances. "Why are you here then?"_

_"Rowena always tells me that my mother and father left me her with all these books. See," she picked up a book titled, __A Tale of Two Cities__, and opened the front cover. Inside the words 'To our Sakura, with love' were written neatly._  
_"So you're a slave." She gave him a confused look, "I thought I just told you, I'm not old enough to be anything yet."_

_"Your name is Sakura?" She smiled and set her book back in its place, "Yeah what's yours?"_

_"Seth."_

* * *

"I would appreciate it if you would take your hand off of my servant." Sasuke's voice said, sounding amused. Sakura wondered how long he had been in the room without them noticing.

"How much did my father get out of you?" Seth asked as he complied to the Uchiha's request. Sasuke smirked, "I offered three times the regular amount. He was so astonished he forgot to try and exaggerate her worth." Seth nodded and turned his attention back to Sakura, who had made her way to the door to stand next to Sasuke.

"I know you won't believe me, but you need to understand that I've only wanted to protect you." She clenched her fists, but before she could speak out Sasuke spoke for her.

"You can't protect her and hurt her at the same time."

"I understand that now. In the past I was young and stupid... I didn't think I could protect anything without hurting it at the same time." This time Sakura was glad he didn't apologize, and even happier he didn't ask for forgiveness.

"Sakura, you may go back to our room. Wait for me there." She nodded and left without a second thought.

* * *

Sakura laid quietly on her master's bed, the tears had come and gone. She was glad he had given her some time to be alone.

Sasuke entered the room quietly and sat on the bed next to her, "I'm leaving tonight with the rest of the family." Sakura sat up, "I know, I'm supposed to accompany you." The room was silent. "Master I'm fine, really. I just-"

"Stay here tonight Sakura." She froze, unable to speak. He stood, "There will be a group leaving tomorrow morning. Leave with them."

"You don't have to do this for me. Really, I have no desire to stay here. There's nothing he could have said to make me want to." Could Seth somehow have convinced Sasuke?

"Don't think I'm leaving you hear for good. From now on Sakura, you are _mine_. I purchase you with my own money and I do not intend to give you up, but I'll lend you to him this once as a favor."

"What? What on earth has he done for you that you owe him anything at!?" Sasuke smiled at her sadly, "I've been where he was Sakura. You may never understand the pain of being powerless when you want to protect someone important," his is eyes darkened for a moment, but then he turned again and walked to the door, "As my slave I am giving you a job to do. Go talk to him; let him remember a little bit of the past. I'm sure it would be better for you this way." He left.

* * *

Sasuke sat quietly in his carriage, his fingers absently playing with a bronze locker. Maybe his actions tonight would help ease the pain in his heart. Maybe this was his chance to do everything over again. He felt the ache in his chest slowly be replace by warmth. A laugh, a smile. He looked out of the window and up into the starlit sky. He gave in this once and succumbed to the memories. Memories he knew could only end in pain.

* * *

**Poor Sasuke and friends :(((( did you all feel like today's chapter was bittersweet? I sure do.**

**Well anyways... REVIEW! Follow me and check out my wife's page... But before you do any of that other stuff... REVIEW! 3**

**-end (of my authors note... Not the story... I wondered if the would be some confusion on this matter since the chap was titled 'goodbye' but not so my friends! Not so ^_^... Expect more chapters eventually! *siad because anything else would be a lie and you all know it at this point*)**


	11. Night

**Night Sky**

**Chapter Eleven: Night**

**Ages:**

**Sakura: 17**

**Sasuke: 20**

**Seth: 20**

**Gaara: 16**

**Ino: 18**

**School's out my hoes! Guess what? I have writers block so bad it hurts... I was actually curled up in the fetal position at one point in frustration... I have more written out... but at this point you definately dont want to read any of it... utter crap... I need serious help and suggestions guys... also anyone want to write a sex scene for me? (yup I have performance issues... laugh/cry) but yeah.. I (sort of) Liked this piece so I just put it up even though its short... just tell me what you think I guess... im seriously on the verge of tears...**

**In other news: Guess what? Next year shall be my senior year! I plan on finishing this fic by then... by the way you should read my other fics ^^ ugh.. I'll put up links to different stuff tomorrow as well as doing spell check (if I didn't pu it up right now I wouldn't have... would you have rather that happened?) **

**Okay go read now -_-**

**ps. My lovely cover was done by my wify... AKA the woman that lights up my life who I'm ust going to move in with without her permission after I move XD**

* * *

The door shut with a thud and once again she was alone. She wanted desperately to hide in that room until it was time to leave in the morning, but only a few minutes after her master left there was a nock at the door. It was a woman in Uchiha uniform, "Miss Haruno?" Sakura nodded.

"We need to pack up this room, I have been ordered to escort you somewhere for the night." Of course Sakura could easily guess where that place would be: Seth's quarters… It was a sort of master suit. The whole area took up a sixth of the house's space. There was a sitting room, a small dining area, and of course, the bed and bath. His bedroom alone was probably twice the size of Sasuke's cramped guest room.

The slave found it ironic that Sasuke was ordering her to stay in this place when he had been the one promising to protect her. Maybe she just understood what he had been saying wrong. Maybe this was just some sort of business formality to try and keep him from holding a grudge toward him… not that Seth owned anything Sasuke could possible want for.

Thunder crashed outside, she hadn't even noticed when it started to rain, but now she could see the lighting flashing through the wall high windows in Seth's sitting room. Suddenly she felt tense… _afraid_.

As expected, Seth was lounging on the couch waiting for her to arrive. Terrifying black storm clouds blanketed the sky and hid the moon and stars. The only light in the room was a small lamp that let off a dull orange glow.

"Thank you for escorting her," He nodded to the maid as he dismissed her. Rain beat on the windows; Sakura turned to watch. The windows had been left open that night. She could see the trees bend under the force of the wind. She wished she were out there. She had always loved stormy weather. Seth cleared his throat, she pretended not to notice. Instead, she walked over to the window and placed both hands against it. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. _Yell? Cry? Talk? __**Never**_.

Seth cleared his throat, "We need to talk." She didn't move so he stood instead, "Please, just let me have a conversation with you!" She laughed and turned toward him, "What do you want me to say Seth? That I forgive you? That I'm glad we can face each other after these three years of hell? Well I'm no-"

"I just want the truth! He stood beside her, "I know what I did! I know… but back then, before any of this… Did you love me too?" She didn't need to think about this. Instead of screaming like she spoke softly, but her vehemence could kill, "This is pointless! Why talk about the past when I'm leaving? All that matters is that I _despise_ you now."

"Don't you want closure?"

"Closure? What's that going to do for me? You want closure so that you can stop feeling guilty about me. I'm leaving tomorrow and you'll never be able to clear your guilty conscience after tonight. Well good, I was looking for the perfect farewell gift anyway."

"You need closure so you can stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

She slapped him, _hard._ He punched the wall harder. The thunder was so near the windows rattled.

* * *

Sasuke's carriage bounced down the road that led back to his family's estate. The small space was pitch black until flashed of lighting lit it up like daytime for a moment. He would have much rather been able to stare at the moon all night tonight but it was pouring outside so hard the horses where constantly being scared into a gallop by rolling thunder. Sasuke sat across from his brother. He had assumed Itachi was sleeping until he broke through the sound of rain drops hitting the roof, "So you're leaving you brand new toy at the toy store… Why is that little brother?"

"It's none of your business." Itachi smirked, "Isn't it though? I mean, we wouldn't want to go repeating the past now would we?" The younger Uchiha glared at his elder and replied, "We will most definitely not."

He left her there so that she could leave with no regrets in the morning. He did not want what happened then to happen again because of his own lack of attention. He fingered the locket around his neck.

"Looks like someone's been doing a lot of thinking about the past." Sasuke didn't respond. His brother leaned in closer, "So, I've been trying to guess who you've been hiding inside _that_ little locket," The younger quickly concealed the thing underneath his shirt, "Like I said before-"

"I wonder if it's a picture of mother, maybe Hina when she was younger…" Sasuke glared, but bit his tongue; he knew Itachi was enjoying his own mind games, a little road trip entertainment for him. All of a sudden the elder was hovering too close. With a hand on Sasuke's chest he subtly pressed the small piece of metal against the base of his throat, "Or maybe it's a picture of that _slut_?" Itachi licked his lips.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around Itachi's neck and pushed him back against the other side of the coach. His brother didn't even flinch… Sasuke could have broken his nose. Even now with his hands sucking the breath out of him, Itachi was still perfectly calm, staring into Sasuke's eyes. He smiled; it made Sasuke's grip that much tighter, "I swear, I don't give a damn what you say or do to me. I put up with your shit to keep the peace, but if you provoke me on purpose by hurting any of _mine_, I won't stop myself." He let go. There was the near inaudible sound of sound of Itachi catching his breath before replying, "Looks like I made you angry… hmm younger brother?" He sighed, "Honestly, all I've ever done is play a bit," but the elder's eyes said something very different.

* * *

Seth watched Sakura jump, but once it didn't give him the confidence it normally would have. When he saw her face it was almost looking at it for the first time. He saw anger, helplessness, and _fear._ Even with all these emotions clearly displayed on her face her spirit wouldn't give out. Her voice shook with every word, but she still managed to speak, "Maybe I do feel sorry for myself? So what? I am sorry! I'm sorry for ever being born onto this God forsaken earth where the one person I admired, and looked up to, the one person I felt really cared about me, the one person I _loved_ could treat me like a piece of trash! One of his common whores! I'm messed up, but that isn't my fault. I've done the best I can!" She wasn't crying, but he finally understood that what he had done to he wasn't something that could be finished in one night. He remembered what Sasuke had said to him earlier that night:

_ I'm giving you one chance to make it better for her._

At this point though he wondered if he could ever really make it better for her. She had convinced him that there was nothing he could do that would hurt her, but the reality was there was nothing he could do now that wouldn't.

So he let her go.

* * *

**I really want to say thanks to all you guys who review whenever I dissapear into the abyss that is me being to angry/frustrated to write... You have no idea how much I am encouranged on bad days when I get a random review! This post is only up because of my lovely reviewer Tiffany Chan... Oh actually I plan on replying to some reviews like soonish? So check you PMs!**

***back to angst***

**If this were the Salem Witch Trails I would burn myself at the stake so... yeah... ugh... ugh... ugh**

**review plz**

**ITS SO SHORT- hopefully I can force more up... but really this isn's easy... seriously would you rather have shorter more frequent chaps or longer more spread out... because I make short crap like that in a couple hours.**


End file.
